Year of the Tiger
by thedragonflier666
Summary: This story has it all...Action, Romance, Drama and Suspense. GD and HGR pairings...first time attempting to write a full ficcie...be nice...Read & Review...i can't write summary's...so read...and you'll find out what it is all about
1. Changes

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

"Virgina Weasley! Get your lazy little butt up," yelled Lori, Ginny's new best friend. Walking into the bedroom, Lori jumped on Ginny's bed, making the girl gasp. Pulling the covers off of the sleeping girl, Lori proceeded to tickle her and Ginny shrieked.

"Go away Lori. It is 7 o' clock in the morning on a summer's day." Lori chuckled and continued tickling the red head. Lori was a petite girl with a nice chest and ass. Guys swooned over her where ever she went. She had blond hair that always had highlights in them. Today they were red. Lori's eyes were lightning blue and sparkled when ever she was up to mischief. Which was almost everyday.

**Flashback**

Ginny hugged her mum and dad goodbye. She was at the International Portkey Area and was getting ready to depart to America. Her mum and dad decided that it would be good for Ginny to go to America and stay with Ginny's mum's sister, Aunt Edna and her husband, Will Jamieson. Aunt Edna lived in Southern California, and had 2 children. They were 15 and 6 years old. The eldest was named Thomas and had brown hair with blue eyes. The 6 year old was named Lindsey and had auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Have fun dear, and don't give your aunt any trouble or you will be hearing from me." Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ron came up to Ginny and gave her a quick hug.

"Owl me anytime you need to talk Gin." Ginny hugged him back and smiled. Ginny gave the rest of her family a hug and went to the gate where she would be leaving to arrive in America. Ginny put her hand on the book that was to transport them, and felt a sudden drop in her stomach. A few seconds later she arrived in America, Southern California. Her Aunt Edna was there waiting for her as promised. Ginny smiled and rushed over to her aunt. She gave her a hug and then asked her,

"How have you been? It has been ages since you visited. Where is Thom and Em?"

"We've been good. How about all of you back at the Burrow? Thom and Em stayed at the house. So where do you want to go?" Edna smiled at Ginny, and then gave her another hug.

"We are doing good. Daddy got a promotion. I think Fudge is finally going to lose his job. At least I hope anyways. He never was a good Minister. I hope daddy runs for minister. Then we might be able to actually afford somethings. And as for going somewhere's, how about home. I am absolutely tired."

"Ah. I should have assumed you would've been. The time difference is a killer, but you will get used to it. Lets go home." They headed to the fireplace, so they could floo to the manor.

**End Flashback**

Lori was a girl Ginny met in a muggle mall one day, and lived next door to her Aunt. Ginny was staying with Lori, becasue Lori was near her age.

Ginny giggled as Lori began attacking her with her fingers.

"Okay...Okay! I will get up." Ginnny got up and headed to the shower. After her shower, she came out in a green halter top, jean shorts, and some flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had hints of some makeup but not enough to make her look like a whore.

Lori smiled at Ginny, who grinned back.

"Remember when you first met me at the mall? You were wearing those freaky clothes of yours, and everyone was starring at you. It was a good thing I saved you." Ginny nodded at the memory.

**Flashback**

She walked through the mall looking bewildered at the bunch of stores surronding her. Never in her life has she seen so many stores, and all in one place too. Ginny looked at the map in her hand, deciding which store to go to first. Her Aunt had sent her here with some American money to buy some new clothes. She currently was wearing one of Percy's old cloaks, and jeans and a shirt underneath the cloak. Ginny decided to go to a store called Hot Topic. As she headed to the store, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. Suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around. A girl with blonde hair and green highlights stood before her. She was wearing a blue halter top with a mini skirt and some knee high boots.

"Hi! You looked lost and so I decided to help you out. Plus you look kinda funny wearing a cloak during the summer time." Lori leaned in and whispered,

"And I don't think you like muggles looking at you weirdly. I know I wouldn't." Lori smiled and held out her hand.

"By the way my name is Lori Wright, and I live next door to your aunt. I saw you come home with her yesterday." Ginny looked at the girl and then the hand. She shook the hand and said,

"My name is Virginia Weasley, but my friends call me Gin, or Ginny. So what do non-muggles wear? Because I have no clue really. I've seen a few things but I don't know where to start." Lori glared at Ginny and said,

"Keep it down about the muggle stuff. Do you want them to know about us? Come with me, and I will find everything that you will need to survive." Lori dragged Ginny towards the Body Shop, instead of Hot Topic. Inside the Body Shop, Lori was grabbing shirts left and right. Ginny smiled. '_This is going to be the best summer of my life.'_

**End Flashback**

Ginny smiled at the memory.

"Yea. That was great fun. So what are we going to do today?" Lori jumped up and down with excitment.

"We are going to Venice Beach!" Ginny looked at Lori confused.

"And that is?" Lori laughed at Ginny and responded,

"Oh yea I forgot you were a Brit. It is like only the coolest beach in South Carolina. And we are going to it. And guess what, we are going to have Greats of Tons of fun! Oh and pack all of your clothes, we are staying until the end of summer." Lori giggled and danced around.

"I'm so happy oh so happy!" she sung. Ginny covered her ears and said,

"Spare me the torture please!" Ginny laughed and pushed Lori out of the room. Ginny pulled out her suitcase and put all of her new and old clothes into it. She found her new bikini sitting on a chair along with her sunglasses and a towel. Ginny put the bikini into her suitcase along with the towel and put the sunglasses on top of her head. Ginny ran down the stairs with her suitcase in hand. Mrs. Wright, Lori's mom, was cooking breakfast.

"Hello dear. Do you want some pancakes?" Ginny shook her head no and said,

"No thank you Mrs. Wright. I am not really that hungry. I'll just have some toast." Ginny grabbed some toast and started eating. Lori yelled down the stairs,

"MOM! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY BIKINI TOP IS?"

"No. Did you check on top of the drier?" Ginny laughed. Lori came down the stairs a few minutes later, and they headed to the fire place. They took the floo to the Venice floo port. Lori and Ginny met Loris friends, Caiden Vaneeklen and Amiee Montebeau, at the floo port. Caiden and Amiee, or Ams as her friends call her, bumped into each other one day when Lori went to the beach. Caiden was 18 years old and had brown hair and hazel eyes. Amiee was 15 and she had strawberry blond hair with blue eyes. Caiden, Amiee, Lori and Ginny went to Caiden's car and got in. They drove to the beach house's. Ginny looked out the window of the 2004 GMC Truck Canyon Extended cab, and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! The house is sooo huge. And pretty. And we are staying here until August. Wow. This is going to be so so much fun." Caiden laughed at the remark and pulled the truck into the drive. The house was a two story house and was blue on the outside. It stood on stilts about a garage, which Caiden pulled the truck into. Everyone got out and grabbed their bags. They walked up the steps to the front door and Caiden unlocked the door. Caiden held the door open for the ladies and they went inside. Once again Ginny gasped with amazement. Inside the living room was a 52" Plasma Screen t.v. Next to it were stacks and stacks of the lastest dvds. There was 3 tan couches and a coffee table in front of them. They were placed in a U shaped around the coffee table. Lori tugged on Ginny's hair, and pulled her towards her room. They went inside and Ginny spotted a four post bed. The walls were painted Black and Gold, colors of the Pittsburg Steelers. Ginny smiled_. 'Wow this is great. I love it soo much.'_ Ginny threw her bag on the bed and asked Lori,

"Ash, am I allowed to do magic?" Lori looked at her and smiled.

"Of course...Caiden and Ams are both magic. They go to Gladstone Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Okay. Just checking." Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered a unpacking spell. Her clothes flew out of the suitcase and into the closet and dresser. There were many different colors and styles of shirts, skirts, pants and shorts. She even had a few dresses. Lori helped pick out most of the wardrobe but not all of it. All of Ginny's clothes fitted her perfectly. Not too big (like the used to when they were hand-me-downs) or too small (where Ron wouldn't like and disapprove of them). Ginny put on her bikini, some shorts over the bottoms, and grabbed a towel. Ginny headed out of her room and went to the living room. She found Amiee sitting on the sofa watching MTV. It was the Top 40 Video Countdown.

"Hey Ams. What's up?"

"Oh not much. Just chillin' watchin' some MTV. It's really cool. I bet you that you don't have stuff like this at home. Back in Jolly Ol' England. Eh?" Ginny laughed.

"I bet you we don't either. I am going swimming and then going to bathe, do you want to come?"

"Yea, sure. Hold on for a few mintutes. I'll be right back." Amiee went to her room and put on her swimsuit. She came out and said,

"Lets go." Amiee led the way. They went out the back door and went down the ramp. The ocean was the backyard for the beach house. Ginny and Amiee walked down the beach for a few miles until they came to a crowded area.

"Okay. This looks good to me. So what do you want to do?" Amiee laid her towel out and Ginny followed.

"Um...to tell you the truth, this is my first time seeing a beach and actually being on one. What do you recommend." Amiee grinned and shook her head.

"Oh my god. You never been to a beach? In your entire life?" Ginny shook her head no.

"I feel sorry for you chica. I guess that means I need to be showing you around instead of sitting here. Common, lets get going. First stop. The Arcade." Amiee picked up her stuff and pulled Ginny behind her. Amiee led her another mile up the beach and then headed onto the pavement. They walked toward a building that said, _'The Arcade'_, on it. Amiee and Ginny went inside the building and headed towards a game. It was called _'Master of Mars'_.

"What is this?" Ginny asked Amiee. Amiee just shook her head and laughed.

"It's a video game. You kill Martians with it. It's quite boring in my opinion, but Caiden just absolutely loves this game. He is the master of it. Every weekend when we have time off, this is where you will find him. Here and one other place. We are going to take you their later this evening. It's going to be tons of fun. Next stop. The tattoo and piercing shop." Ginny followed Amiee to the shop. The bell rang, announcing to the shop owner that some had entered the shop.

"I will be with you in a moment. Take a look around," The owner called out from the backroom. Ginny went over to a wall that had pictures of different types of tattoos on them. One in particular caught her eye. It was of a Tiger sitting on some grass staring with piercing yellow eyes.

Amiee smiled disecrectly. She had always wanted a tattoo and her dream was about to come true. _ 'I wish that stupid person will come out here. I don't have all day.'_ A young man came out of the back room. He was wearing a green and black shirt, black pants and combat boots. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing a tribal necklace.

"How may I help you fine ladies?" Amiee turned around as did Ginny and responded,

"I would like a tattoo." The man smirked. _'I know that smirk, but it can't be him. This one is good looking and has brown hair. It just can't be him.'_ Ginny thought. _'I guess I will see if it is him or not.'_

"Malfoy?" He turned and looked at her.

"Do I know you? I would know if I knew you, because I could never forget a beauty like you." Ginny blushed and responded,

"My name is Virginia Weasley." The man just stood there.

"You don't recognize the name?" Ginny was amazed. _'There can't be that many people named Malfoy, can there?'_

"Should I?" Ginny frowned.

"No. Nevermind. I have mistaken you for someone else. Sorry." Ginny blushed.

"Don't be. So are you wanting a tattoo?" Amiee took over and said,

"That would be me. I would like a small tribal tattoo on my lower back please, and one on my shoulder of a red rose with thorns." The mysterious Malfoy nodded and led them to the back room. There he gave Amiee instructions.

"I want you to lay on your back on this table. Get comfortable, because you will be here for a while." The man pulled out all of his ink and needles required for the job and waited for Amiee to get comfortable.

"You ready?" Amiee nodded and then put her head down on the table. The man got started. Ginny decided to find out a little bit more about him.

"So Malfoy, what's your first name?" The man continued his work and answered the question.

"My first name is Landon. My turn. Where are you from? You don't sound like your from around here." Ginny smiled. _'So you like games. I love games. Bring it on Landon.'_

"I am from England, St. Ottery to be exact. I came here for vacation and to get away from my annoying git brothers." Landon glanced up for a quick moment at the mention of England and then went right back to work. Ginny noticed it and found it odd. _'He must know the other Malfoy's. He's got to be related some how.'_

"Landon. Do you like to party?" Amiee asked from her position.

"Sure. Any guy does." Amiee smiled, though no one could see it.

"Do you want to meet me and my group at _'Dark Shadows'_?" Landon smirked.

"Sure. Just tell me where to meet you and tell me what time. I'll be there anyways. I have some other matters to attend to before anyways." Landon put the finishing touches on the tattoos and stood up.

"Finished. Now there are some rules you must follow. You can't get the tattoo wet for 48 hours and you must keep the bandage on it for 24. Now Ms. Weasley, do you want one also?" Ginny shook her head no.

"Common Gin. It's cool. You'll be fine. It didn't even hurt at all. And look how cool it looks. I am sure your brothers won't find out about it. I sure won't tell them." Amiee went on and on about the tattoo, and Ginny just finally gave up.

"Okay. Okay. I'll get one. I would like that tiger one that is over there." Ginny pointed to the tiger tattoo that she was looking at earlier. Landon smiled.

"Excellent choice Ms. Weasley. Now the same rules apply as they did to your friend. Lay down. Now where do you want it?" Ginny thought and thought.

"How about my lower back?" Landon smiled.

"Excellent." He put the needle to her back and turned it on. _'Wow. This feels pretty cool. It's prickling my skin.'_

**1 Hour Later**

"Done. Don't forget to not go into the water for 48 hours. I will meet you both at 'D_ark Shadows'_ around 9pm, is that okay with you?" Ginny and Amiee nodded. They waved goodbye and left the store.

"Do you want something to eat?" Amiee asked as her tummy rumbled. Ginny nodded. Amiee took off in the direction of the beach house and Ginny followed, trying not to get lost. Amiee came to a stop in front of a food stand. She got in line and ordered some frenchfries and two soft drinks. Amiee took the food over to where Ginny was sitting.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do next?" Amiee shrugged her shoulders.

"I would like to get back to the house and change to get ready for the club. We are leaving at 7. And it is 5 already." Ginny nodded in agreement and they took off to the house. They arrived around 5.30 to the house. Inside a very worried Lori and Caiden were sitting on the couch.

"GINNY! Where have you been? I've been worrying about you. How can you take off without leaving a note? I thought you were more responsible then that." Lori sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Sorry. I didn't expect to be gone for so long. I was only wanting to go for a swim and then tan on the beach." Ginny put her head down. She had disappointed one of her immediate friends. Lori went over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay. Now let's get ready for this club." Ginny smiled and headed to her room.


	2. The Club

Ginny went to her room and showered. After her shower, with just a towel wrapped around her, Ginny was looking for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of low rise, black pants and a black T-shirt that said '_YOU WISH'_ in silver letters, and a green shadow around it. Ginny dried her hair and let it fall down in curls. She pulled on her black Vans and grabbed her purse. Ginny went to her dresser and put on some lip gloss and then left the room. She went to the living room and sat down on the couch. There she waited for Caiden, Amiee and Lori to come out of their rooms. Lori was the next to come out and she was wearing a black skirt, with a blood red shirt that said _'Love'._ Her blond hair was pulled back into a cute bouncy ponytail, and she had a pair of silver hoops in her ears. Caiden came out of his room dressed in a pair of black slacks, a green wife beater, and a silver over shirt. His brown hair was spiked up and he had on his sunglasses. Ginny sighed, and spoke.

"Now all we are waiting on is Amiee. She sure takes a long time." Amiee finally came out and she was looking stunning. She was wearing a black skirt that came down to her knees. Her shirt was white and it said _'Pure'_ in gold letters. Amiee had her hair in a half ponytail and had put slight curls in the ends.

"Ready to go?" Everyone nodded and Caiden led the way out. They got into the truck and drove off to the club. Once they arrived to the club, Caiden parked his truck and everyone got out. They all went to get in line. It was around 8.55 when Landon came over.

"Hey Virgina. Why are you standing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" Ginny looked around to find him. Then she spotted him coming towards her.

"They are only letting a certain amount every 10 minutes. They want to make sure it doesn't get too crowded." Landon finally got over to where she was standing and smiled at her.

"That's nonsense. Come on, I'll get you in." Ginny shrugged her shoulder and followed. Amiee, Caiden and Lori took after her, not wanting to be left behind. Landon led them around the corner to the entrance. Standing in front of the door was the largest man that Ginny had ever seen. '_Wow that man is huge. I wonder if he is related to Crabbe or Goyle?' _ Landon spoke to him in a whisper. He pointed at the four friends and then continued whispering. After a few minutes Landon came back to them and said,

"You ready to party?" Ginny smiled and took Landon's hand. They all followed behind Landon. As soon as the entered the club they could hear the music. The dance floor was filled with people. There was a long bar wrapped around the whole club. The dance floor was on a lower level then the bar and so you had to go down some stairs to get to it. There was an upstairs for people who wanted to get away from the noise for a while, and that is where the group took off to. Landon led them upstairs and then took a left. They walked down the hallway for a while and he came to a stop in front of a door. It said _'Malfoy'_ on the door. Landon whispered a magic word and it opened up.

"Welcome to my lair. Please enter, and have a seat. I am sure some of you have questions and I have answers." Landon went to go sit at the desk that was sitting in front of a large window. He looked out the window and saw the dance floor. Ginny took a seat on a beanbag near the door. The others were to scared to sit.

"Go on sit. I won't hurt you. You have nothing to be afraid of." They finally sat and Caiden spoke up.

"Who are you? And why did you bring us here?" Landon smiled kindly to Caiden and said,

"My name is Landon Bryan Malfoy and I brought you here so you could see where everything is. Then I was going to take you downstairs so you guy's could have some fun." Caiden blushed with embarrassment. Ginny jumped up and looked outside the big window.

"Come on. Let's go dance." Ginny grabbed Lori's hand and led her away. The rest followed. As soon as Ginny got to the dance floor, she started dancing. A bunch of people surrounded her as she started to rave. Ginny loved the attention she was getting. As soon as the song ended, Ginny stopped dancing and the admirers booed. They started chanting,

"We want more. We want more." Soon everyone was joining in the chant and started clapping when another song came on and she started dancing. Ginny found a dance partner. He had blond hair, and gray eyes. He was wearing black leather pants and a green shirt. Ginny backed up against the guy and started grinding her hips to the beat. She was having a ton of fun. Ginny thought to herself, _'Wow I sure have changed. Well not really. I just haven't had the oppertunity to show the real me.'_ After the song was done, Ginny went to the bar and ordered something to drink. Her dance partner followed her to the bar but stayed at a distance, trying to figure out who she was. _'Where have I seen this girl before? Well whoever she is, she is good looking and I think I will go talk to her.' _The young man walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her. He ordered a beer. Ginny turned around on her stool to face the blond. She smiled seductively and winked at the young man. The blond looked confused. He was used to girls swooning over him, but he never had a girl try to seduce him before. Ginny thought, _'Be careful Gin. You know nothing about this boy. Don't do anything rash or stupid.' _Ginny got up from the bar stool and was headed back to the dancefloor. A arm reached out and grabbed her by the waist.

"Fiesty are we?" Ginny asked the blond in her newly aquired american accent. He replied in a deep british accent,

"Only with red heads." Ginny blushed, and then quickly covered it up.

"So what do you want?"

"Another dance from you." Ginny smiled and then said,

"What kind of dance? I can do lap dances, strip tease, or just plain old regular borning dancing." The blond took a while answering. He winked at her and said,

"Oh I will go with just plain old regular dancing. For now anyways." Once again he winked at her, and finished his drink. He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing to Christina Alguleria's Dirty. Ginny grinded her hips into the blonds and moved back and forth to the beat. When the song was finished, Lori came up to her, and pulled her away.

"Hey! Having fun? Who is your new friend? He's kinda cute." Ginny smiled and said,

"Yea I am having fun. As to my new friend, I haven't the darnest clue to who he is." Lori flashed a mischivious smile at Ginny and went over to the blond.

"Hi my name is Lori Wright. What's yours?" The blond looked at the girl and said,

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini. And your friend's name? What is it?" Lori smiled and said,

"Why don't you ask her yourslef if you really want to know." Lori went back over to Ginny, who was talking to Landon. Blaise walked over to Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. Her and Landon turned around in their seats.

"What's your name love?" Ginny smirked and said,

"Oh...my name...hm...Well today my name is Red. And yours?"

"Red? That's not a real name. Why should I give you mine if you don't give me yours." Ginny thought.

"How about I give you my screen name and you give me yours and then at the end of the summer I will tell you who I am. Only if you give me your name now." Blaise thought about it. '_Not really a fair deal, but it's just a name.' _

"Okay. My name is Zabini." Ginny held the shock inside. '_There can be more than one Zabini for Merlin's sake. Don't fret. Nothing to fret about. Sure he looks exactly like the one at school, but doesn't mean he is the same.' _

"It's nice to meet you Zabini."

"Same to you. Though your name is kind of weird."

"Well it's not my real name."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you, remember? Plus it's more fun to be secretive." Blaise chuckled and then went to the bar for another beer. Ginny hanged with Landon and Caiden for the rest of the evening.

**5 hours later**

"Ready to leave gals?" Asked Caiden. Lori, Amiee and Ginny slowly nodded their heads. Ginny let out a yawn_. 'Merlin I am tired. I need some sleep.' _They said goodbye to Landon, and left the club. Ginny was about to get into Caiden's truck when Blaise came running towards her.

"Red. Wait. Here's my cell number and screen name." He handed her a piece of paper that said, SnAkEsRuLeAlL69 and (205) 956 - 0239. Ginny quickly wrote down her screen name, Sanctusflame666 and handed it to Blaise.

"Bye. I have to go. See ya around." Blaise said goodbye and Ginny got into the truck. Caiden took off. They arrived at home around 2.30am. Ginny went right to her room and fell on to her bed.


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot and a few minor characters.

A/N: I would like to thank my first reviewer and beta, Cinder2004. Sorry it took long to get this out, but I have been sick and very tired.

Ginny awoke around mid day. Their was an owl perched on the chair in front of her dresser. The owl was small and it gave a loud hoot. Ginny groaned and got up. She went over to the owl and untied the letter that was attached to it. The owl took off out of the window. Ginny sat down on her chair and opened up the letter. It was from Professor McGonagall.

_Virginia Weasley,_

_Congratulations. You are being accepted into Advanced Potions and Transfiguration. Professor Snape and I are proud of the hard work that you have done previously. Included is a list of the books you will need for the following school year and some extra books required for Potions and Transfiguration. You should be expecting your OWL results soon. You should be very proud on how well you did, and I am sure your mother was thrilled. Remember to do your summer reading and to get those books. Have a excellent rest of summer and I will be seeing you on September 1st. I will be speaking to you and a few others about your schedules. _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

'_Yes! I am in Advanced Potions. That is bloody brilliant.'_ Ginny did a little dance and shouted, waking up the rest of the gang. Lori, Amiee and Caiden came rushing into her room and asked,

"Is everything okay?" Ginny laughed.

"Of course it is. I just got accepted into Advanced Potions and Transfiguration. Do you know how exciting that is? There is only a few kids that are accepted into both, and if you ever meet Professor Snape or McGongall, you would understand why. It is a great honor." Lori smiled and said,

"Congrats Gin. Well done. Lets go celebrate." Ginny frowned for a moment, and then nodded her head. _'Speaking of celebrations, my birthday is tomorrow. I wonder if anyone remembers.'_ Lori, Amiee, Caiden and Ginny all loaded into Caiden's truck and headed to an IHOP, which is International House of Pancakes. Caiden parked the truck and everyone got out of the truck. They went into IHOP and were greeted by a waitress, named Angel.

"Hi. Welcome to IHOP. How many will be eating today?" Caiden spoke up.

"4." Angel smiled and said,

"Please follow me." Angel led them to table that was in a booth. They sat down, Ginny next to Caiden and Lori and Amiee. Angel handed them the menu's and left. Ginny glanced down at the menu and tried to decide what to have. _'Wow there is a lot of pancakes on this menu. I think I'll have the stack of pancakes covered in strawberries and whipped cream.' _The waitress came back and asked them,

"Hi my name is Angel. I will be serving you this morning. Have you decided on what you want?" Ginny nodded her head and spoke.

"I would like the stack of pancakes covered in strawberries and whipped cream please. And hot chocolate." Angel wrote down, and moved on to Caiden. He ordered some eggs with bacon and French toast. Amiee ordered a black coffee and some pancakes. Lori ordered a Orange Juice and some waffles. Angel took off to give the cook the order.

"So does anyone want to do anything particular today? Or do you just want to all hang out?" Asked Caiden.

"How about a movie?" Amiee suggested.

"That's an idea." Lori piped up.

"Or we can do our favorite thing that we always do when we come to Venice Beach. SHOP!" Caiden groaned, but was smiling. Amiee nodded her head agreeing to the suggestion. Ginny just shrugged her Gin. It's not that bad. Plus we need to get presents for your birthday." Ginny

groaned, but nodded, finally giving in to the pleading of her best friend. Their food arrived in a matter of minute's, and they ate. After eating, Caiden paid for breakfast and left the tip. The group got into his truck and took off to the closet's mall, Venice Beach Mall. The quadruplet agreed to split up and head in different directions. Lori, and Caiden headed to the eastern end of the mall, and Ginny and Amiee headed to the western end. They decided to meet at the food court at 12:30.

"Caiden. What shall we get Gin? It needs to be something special. So she can always remember us." They were in CompUSA, a computer store. They were looking at the laptops that were on sale.

"How about this one? It's the latest technology, and I am sure I can put some charms on it to make it work in that school of hers. And then she and I can stay in touch." Lori laughed.

"Typical male. Thinking only about his pleasures. She was MY friend first, just to remind you. And as for the present. That is an excellent idea. Let's get it." Caiden and Lori went to the counter and told the clerk that the wanted the Extreme 200. The clerk went to the storage room and came back with box in his hand. Caiden and Lori paid for the Laptop, and headed out the store.

"So...now what?" Asked Caiden. Lori grinned mischievously and pulled Caiden towards American Eagle.

Amiee dragged Ginny into a store called Vilanchi. Vilanchi was a clothing store that was expensive. Only Amiee would think of going in there and trying on clothes. Amiee headed towards the back and took a dress off of the rack. She went into the dressing room to try it on. Ginny sat on the bench outside of it.

"Fancy meeting you here," said a voice behind Ginny. She turned around and saw the person behind her. Ginny smiled and motioned for them to take a seat. Blaise and his friend sat down.

"Hi Blaise. Who's your friend?" Asked Ginny curiously. Blaise introduced his friend.

"This is Pansy Parkinson. She is staying with me for the rest of the summer. She is my cousin. Pansy, this is Red." Pansy smiled at Ginny, who smiled back. '_You have to be nice Gin. Otherwise they'll suspect something.'_

"Red is a weird name. Don't you think?" Ginny told Pansy her deal with Blaise.

"Blaise and I made a deal I will tell him my name at the end of the summer before school starts, if he told me his name. We met at the club, _'Dark Shadows'._ Ever hear of it?" Pansy nodded her head.

Amiee came out of the dressing room in a cute, short black dress.

"You look great Ams." Blaise and Pansy agreed.

"By the way, this here is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, Blaise, this is Amiee Montebeau."

Blaise and Pansy said Hi, and then Pansy went to look around the store.

"Pansy is in a depressing mood and to make her happy, I brought her here to shop. She just absolutely loves shopping." Ginny frowned. _'I need to write mum and dad about this.' _

"Why is Pansy depressed?" Ginny asked.

"Her mum and dad died. I don't know who did it and how, but they are going to pay for it." Blaise tried to smile, but couldn't. Amiee changed into her clothes and came out of the dressing room.

"Ready to go Tonic?" Ginny nodded and got up. Blaise stood up and asked,

"Do you want to hang out sometime after today?" Ginny thought about it and responded,

"Maybe. I'll call you if I ever want to. Bye." Ginny walked away with Amiee. They headed to the Food Court. Ginny spotted Caiden and Lori sitting by the water fountain, eating a pizza. They walked over to the fountain and sat down. Ginny grabbed a piece of pizza and started eating.

"Hey! Did we say you could eat our pizza?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at Caiden.

"Even if you did say I couldn't, I would of taken a piece." Caiden smiled and shook his head. Ginny spotted a large package sitting on the floor by Caiden.

"What did you get?" Caiden smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny nodded.

"I can't say. I am forbidden to by Ms. Lori." Caiden smiled, and continued eating his lunch. After lunch Caiden went with Ginny, and Amiee and Lori headed to go get a present.

"So Gin. What's up? How are you liking America?" Ginny grinned and responded,

"Oh, it's absolutely beautiful here. This place is wonderful." Caiden nodded, and they continued walking.

**3 Hours Later**

Ginny and Caiden waited for Lori and Amiee by the front entrance of the mall. Ginny sighed.

"What is taking them so long?" Caiden shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I dunno, but they need to hurry up or I am going to leave them." Amiee and Lori showed up as he was saying that.

"Hey! We heard that. That's not nice. Let's go. We have to prepare for fun." They piled into the truck and headed back to the beach house. When they got to the house, they went inside. Ginny headed to her room. She sat down on her bed, and then remembered the list of school supplies. Ginny opened the envelope and took out the list. She glanced over the list of books,

_Advanced Potion's_ by Mariotle Stewer

_Advanced Transfiguration_ by Charles Galvani

_Stars of the Future_ by Greg Nework

_Defending Against Evil_ by Norten Crishan

_Advanced Charms_ by Charles Galvani

_Advanced Herbology_ by Mariotle Stewer

Then after looking at the list of books required, she un-folded her OWL results. Ginny looked at the results.

_Ms. Weasley,_

_Listed below are your O.W.L results. Congratulations. The results have been broken down into two parts, Theoretical and Practical. The first part is reflected as the Theoretical part of the exam and the second part is the practical part._

_**Transfiguration:** **Theoretical:** Outstanding_

_**Practical:** Outstanding_

_**Result:** 2 O.W.L's_

_**Potions: Theoretical: **Outstanding_

_** Practical: **Outstanding_

_** Result: **2 O.W.L's_

_**Astronomy: Theoretical:** Exceed's Expectations_

_** Practical: **Exceed's Expectations_

_** Result:** 2 O.W.L's_

_**Divination: Theoretical: **Exceed's Expectations_

_** Practical:** Acceptable_

_** Result:** 2 O.W.L's_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Theoretical:** Outstanding_

_** Practical:** Outstanding_

_** Result:** 2 O.W.L's_

_**Charms: Theoretical:** Outstanding_

_** Practical:** Outstanding_

_** Result:** 2 O.W.L's_

_**History of Magic: Theoretical:** Poor_

_** Result:** No O.W.L's_

_**Herbology: Theoretical:** Outstanding_

_** Practical:** Outstanding_

_** Result: **2 O.W.L's_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: Theoretical: **Exceed's Expectations_

_** Practical:** Outstanding_

_** Result:** 2 O.W.L's_

_**Total O.W.L's: **16 O.W.L's_

_Sincerely,_

_Grisdela Marchbanks_

_Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Authority_

'_Wow. Not too bad Gin. Great work. Looks like you are taking all advanced classes this year.' _Ginny smiled proudly. As she was looking over her result's, another owl flew in and landed on her chair. The owl was white with a brown chest and had green eyes. Ginny glanced over at the owl and then untied the note from around it's leg. She read the note.

_Virginia, _

_Happy early birthday. This is your present, an owl of your very own. He is an Eagle Owl. Take care of him. I hope to be seeing you later, at the club. Have a fun birthday if I don't get to see you._

_Landon Malfoy_

'_Well that is a surprise. Landon sure has taken a liking to me. Maybe I should go to the club. My own owl. That's bloody brilliant. I am going to write a letter to Mum and Dad.' _Ginny reached over to pet the owl.

"What shall I name you?" Ginny thought about it and came up with, Alois. The name of a German Warrior. Ginny sat at her desk and pulled out some parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How is everything going at the Burrow? I hope all is well. Everything is going great over here. I have made a bunch of new friends, and I can't wait for you to meet them. Are you still planning on coming over here to pick me up? I hope so. Dad, did you here about the Parkinson's dying? I found out about it just today. I heard that Pansy is having to stay with her cousin, Blaise Zabini. So Dad, did you get the Job? I hope so. Why haven't you written to me? None of the boy's nor Hermione have written. I kind of find it a bit odd, though I am not worried. What is going on in the Wizarding world? Well it is almost dinner time over here, and I have to help make dinner. Lots of Love. Hugs and Kisses. Say hi to Harry and Hermione for me. _

_Love Ginny_

Ginny rolled the parchment up and tied it to Alois.

"Take this to mum and dad. The address is The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole. Hurry. And don't come back with out a reply." Alois took off out of the open window. Ginny went out of her room and into the kitchen. There sat Lori and Caiden talking. They were whispering to each other and didn't notice Ginny. She went over to the fridge and pulled out some carrots and dip. Ginny sat at the end of the table and ate her snack.

"Hem Hem. Do you mind not whispering around me please?" Lori glanced over at Ginny and smiled.

"Hey. Didn't notice you there. Sorry." Ginny smiled and continued her snack.

"So what are we doing this evening?" Caiden spoke up and replyed,

"Nothing. You can go to the movies. We are staying here. We have to clean up a little bit. Here is some money. Now go and see a movie and don't come back until 10." Caiden pushed her out of the kitchen and she headed to her room. There she changed into a cute blue skirt, and a white halter top shirt. Ginny brushed her hair and curled it, and put on a layer of mascara and lip gloss. Then she got out the piece of paper that Blaise gave her and called his cell phone number.

"Blaise? Hey its Red. Do you want to hang out this evening? I am being kicked out of the house, because my friends are planning for my birthday, which is tomorrow."

"Sure. Hold on for a minute. I need to ask if I can use the car." Blaise put her on hold and then came back.

"Is it okay if Pansy comes along? She is going to bring a friend." Ginny smiled.

"Sure. The address 106 Venice Lane. Come as soon as possible. We will discuss what to do when you get here. Bye." Ginny hung up and then went to go put her shoes on. She put the money that Caiden gave her in her purse and then went to go sit on the couch and watch some television. The doorbell rang and Ginny yelled,

"I will get it. Bye guys. I will see you later." Ginny grabbed her purse and went out the door. Standing in front of her was Blaise. Parked in the driveway was the prettiest car that Ginny had ever seen in her life. It was a black 2004 Ford Mustang GT Deluxe Convertible that had silver lining and green trimming_. 'How very slytherin.' _Ginny glanced at the two passengers in the car and waved to them. Landon was sitting in the backseat with Pansy. Blaise held out his hand, and Ginny gladly took it. They walked together to the car and Blaise opened the door for her and she got in. Blaise closed the door and then got in on the otherside.

"Wow. This is a nice car Blaise. Is it yours or your fathers?" Blaise smiled and said,

"Actually this is my brothers. He gave it to me as a really early birthday present. He went off to college and had no use for it. So Red. Where do you want to go?" Ginny thought about it and then said,

"How about we go see a film? I have never been to the theater's." Landon and Pansy looked shocked.

"You have never seen a film? Well I know the perfect place. It is called a Drive-In and they play old films. It is cheap also." Blaise put the car in drive and headed onto the highway. They drove for about 15 minutes and then Blaise pulled into the Drive-In. He parked the car and they got settled. Ginny turned around in her seat and talked to Landon.

"Landon. Thanks for the owl. He is pretty. I named him Alois. How did you know it was my birthday?" Landon smiled playfully.

"I guessed." Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"No really. How did you know?"

"Your friend Lori, accidently let it slip last night. Remind her not to drink too much next time." Ginny nodded her head and then turned back around. The movie was about to start.

**At the beach house**

"Okay, now that Gin is gone we can get to work. Lori, floo to The Burrow and get Hermione Granger over here. We have a bunch of work to do if we want to pull this off." Lori nodded her head and went to the living room. She took some floo powder off of the mantle and threw it into the fire. It burst into high flames and turned green. Lori stepped into the fire and yelled,

"The Burrow." Lori disappeared from the fireplace and landed into the fireplace at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting down in the living room, playing Exploding Snap.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Asked Ron boldly. Lori smiled and said,

"My name is Lori Wright and I live next door to your Aunt Edna. I am a friend of Ginny's and I am here to collect Hermione. We need her help on somethings back in America." Lori turned to Hermione and said,

"We need your help. Common lets go." Hermione stood up and started following, but Ron took a hold of her hand.

"She can't leave. What do you need help with?" Lori rolled her eyes.

"Gosh damnit. This is going to take too long to explain. Can't I just borrow her, and then she can come back and explain. We really need to get going. It's urgent." Hermione whispered into Rons ear and then he nodded his head.

"Let's go Lori. I need to be back before 10 though." Lori nodded and then threw in the floo powder. She shouted,

"106 Venice Lane," and flooed back to the beach house. Hermione followed behind. Lori headed to the kitchen and then sat down next to Caiden, who had a bunch of papers in front of him.

"Got her. Let's get started." Caiden handed a list of things to do, to Lori and Lori took off. Hermione stood in the doorway looking bewildered.

"This is a beach house. Mrs. Weasley won't be too happy to find this out."

"And that's why you are not going to tell her. Hi. My name is Caiden and that's all you need to know. We are planning a surprise birthday for Ginny and we need your help. We need you to make everything invisible to her. Please help?" Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Won't we get in trouble for using Magic?" Caiden smiled.

"I put up wards around the house so that the Ministry wouldn't be able to detect it. I am very powerful for a young boy. I guess it's because I come for a long history of pure blooded wizards and witches." Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. Caiden got back to studying his list.

"Occaeco Ginny," whispered Hermione. She looked around and saw all of the decorations that were hung up.

"Well there you go. May I leave now?" Caiden muttered,

"Thanks. Yea you can. Bye," without looking up. Hermione sighed and left. She arrived back at the Burrow in no time at all.

**Back at the Drive-In **

The movie finished and Blaise started up the car.

"So what do you want to do now?" Landon suggested going to the club, and that is where they headed. As soon as they got there, they got out and went in. Pansy and Landon danced together, and Blaise and Ginny danced. Ginny glanced at her watch and saw that it said 9:30.

"Blaise, I have to be back at 10." Blaise nodded. He went over to Landon and told him,

"I am going to go drop Red off. I'll be back to pick you all up soon. Have fun and don't cause too much trouble." Landon laughed and then continued dancing with Pansy.

"Common Red, let's go." Ginny followed Blaise to the car and got in. He started the car and drove off.

"So Blaise. How do you know Landon?"

"We met when we were younger. My dad owns a company in England and has a branch out here in California, and every summer we come out here for vacation. Where are you from Red? You don't sound like your from America." Ginny smiled and responded,

"That's because I am not from here. I live in England. Ottery St. Cacthpole to be exact." Blaise's eye's lit up at the name.

"You live near Draco. Cool beans. Do you know Draco Malfoy?" Ginny nodded.

"Is he related to Landon?" Blaise frowned.

"It's not my place to say. We are here. Bye." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Red." Ginny blushed and got out of the car. She went up the steps and entered the house. Then she went to her room and changed into her nightgown. Ginny layed down on her bed and went to sleep.

A/n: This was pretty darn long. 3624 words long. Cool beans. Have fun reading and don't forget to review.


	4. Birthday Gifts

**Disclaimer: NADA ME OWN! J.K own all. 'Cept my characters that I made up. **

**A/N:** **Guess What! Oh yea can't tell ya. You have to read to find out. But someone special is going to finally show up. I'm sure you've guessed now. Darn it I ruined it for ya. Oh well. Have a blast reading. And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

Ginny woke up early and realized that she had to go back to school in a week. She sighed and glanced at the clock, which read 6:30am. Ginny threw off the covers and decided to take a shower. After her shower she put on a pair of Khaki shorts and a red halter top shirt. Ginny put her hair into a French braid and went into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen sat Lori drinking her morning coffee, and reading The Daily Post, a newspaper for muggles.

"Hey Lori. What's up?" Lori looked up from her newspaper, and smiled.

"Hey Gin. Happy Birthday. What do you want to do?" Ginny smiled.

"I want streaks, just like yours." Lori laughed.

"That we can do. The shop doesn't open until 9 though, so what do you want to do until then?" Ginny thought about it, and said,

"How about we just hang out until then. That works for me." Lori nodded and then continued reading her newspaper. Ginny went back to her room and found that Alois was back.

"Hey Alois. Do you have my letters?" Alois responded by gliding over to her. He landed next to her and she untied the letters. Ginny gave him an owl treat, and Alois hooted his thanks. Ginny petted him, absent mindly, as she read her notes.

_Gin,_

_Happy Birthday honey._ _Sorry about not writing earlier. Your father was really busy with the election and all. Then he had to take over and clean up some stuff that Fudge didn't clean up. Yes your father won the election, and he is the new minister. Everything is going well over here. Fred and George are doing well in their business, though I am not happy about it, I am proud at how well they are doing. About picking you up, I cannot make it and neither can your father, but we are sending Ron, Harry and Hermione to pick you up. They will arrive tomorrow afternoon, around 2. I would like you to be home for dinner, so don't waste anytime. School is coming up soon, and we need to get your books. Did you get your O.W.L's? I hope you did well. About the Parkinson's, yes they have passed, and yes, Pansy is staying with her cousin. Stay out of their business, and leave them alone! I mean it Ginny. Don't meddle with things that are not meant to be meddled with. You are a Gryffindor, and should only associate with such. Don't be making friends with the wrong sort! You will be getting your birthday presents tomorrow when you get home. I decided to celebrate later, so you could be home with family. _

_Lots of Love, Mum_

Ginny sighed. '_Well I have already made friends with Slytherin's, so they can't stop me._' She un-folded the next note, and saw that it was from Ron.

_Gin,_

_Hello sis. How was America? Fun I hope. Mum said that Harry, Hermione and I will be picking you up tomorrow around 2. Hermione told me that you were at a Beach house? Ginny I hope you are not getting into any trouble. I have read about those Beaches. Bad things happen their. Send me the address to where you are staying at so we can pick you up their. Though it would be nice to see Aunt Edna, Emily, Uncle Will and Thomas. Happy Birthday by the way. Hope you enjoy it. See you tomorrow. _

_Ron_

Ginny folded up the letter and put it in her suitcase along with her mum's letter. She glanced at the clock and it read 8:30am. Ginny went back into the kitchen and waited for Lori to get out of the shower. Lori came out and grabbed Caiden's truck keys.

"Ready?" Ginny nodded, and followed Lori out to the truck. They got in and headed out. Soon they arrived to a local mall, nothing like Venice Beach Mall. It was a small mall that had outlets everywhere. Lori parked the truck and they got out. Ginny followed Lori to a hair saloon. The hair saloon was next to a pizza place called New York Pizza. The hair saloon was called Teddy's Hair Care. Ginny laughed at the name and followed Lori inside. A man named Charlie, greeted them, and spoke to Lori.

"Hello my dear. Back so soon? Didn't you like your highlights?" Lori smiled and told him,

"Oh no, I came here for my friend. She would like some highlights in her hair. This is Virginia Weasley. Ginny, this is my stylist, Charlie." Ginny shook Charlie's hand.

"Ginny is it?" She nodded.

"So what color would you like?" Ginny thought about it and said,

"I would like gold highlights." Charlie nodded and showed her where to sit. Ginny sat in the chair and Charlie got started. First he trimmed and inch off of Ginny's hair and then washed it. After he washed her hair, he put in the tin foil for the highlights and let it sit. After Charlie was done, Ginny stood up and headed over to the mirror, to look at the final product.

"Wow. This is great. Thanks Lori." Ginny grinned and hugged Lori. They went to the cashier, to pay for the hair-do. They said good-bye and headed out the saloon.

"Now what?" asked Lori. Ginny shrugged and looked around. She saw Landon's Tattoo's and Piercing's, and pulled Lori over to it.

"A tattoo? You want a tattoo?" Ginny laughed and showed Lori the tattoo on her back.

"Oh. You already have one. So then why are we here?"

"Because I want to get my belly pierced, and see Landon."

"Oh, Okay." They went into the shop.

"I'll be with you in a moment," called Landon from the back. Ginny looked around and found the navel ring that she wanted. Landon came through the curtain, and smiled when he saw Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. What's up?"

"Oh not much. I just wanted to get my belly pierced. Can you do that for me?" Landon nodded and showed Ginny where to sit.

"Which one do you want?" Ginny pointed out the belly ring that she saw earlier and Landon took it off of the shelf. He took out the piercing gun and attached the ring to it. Then he pulled the trigger and it shot through Ginny's belly. Landon twisted the ball end on, and Ginny paid for the piercing.

"Thanks Landon." Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the store. Lori stayed behind for a moment.

"We are having a surprise party for Gin. Come around 7. Bring Blaise and Pansy." Landon nodded and Lori left.

"So what were you doing?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get back to the house. I am sure Caiden is worried about his truck." They headed to the parking lot and got into Caiden's truck. Lori drove back to the house and parked in the driveway. Ginny went inside, and headed to her room.

Caiden was still in bed when Lori barged in.

"Wake up sleepy head. We gotta lot of things to do today." Caiden groaned and turned onto his stomach. Lori walked over to his bed and jumped on to it. Then she started jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," she chanted. Caiden woke up and grabbed Lori's legs. Then he started tickling her. Lori giggled and said,

"Finally. We got stuff to do. First we need to give Gin our present." Caiden got off his bed and went to his bathroom to shower. Lori left the room to wake up Amiee.

"Come on Ams. We got stuff to do."

"I'm up. Lemme take a shower, and I'll be out in like, twenty minutes." Lori nodded and went to the kitchen. Caiden soon joined her, and then Amiee.

"Okay first I say we give Ginny her presents and then get her out of the house until 7:15pm, okay?" Caiden and Amiee nodded, and went to their rooms to get their presents. Lori went to get Ginny.

"Ginny come on. Time for presents." Ginny smiled and followed Lori to the kitchen. In the kitchen sat Caiden and Amiee, and in front of them sat a small pile of presents.

"Oh guys. You didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to. Now open Caiden's and mine's first." Ginny was passed a large rectangular box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. She opened it up and saw that it was an Extreme 200.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks guys. You are the best." Ginny hugged them both. Amiee passed Ginny another present. Ginny unwrapped it and saw that it was a bunch of DVD's.

"Thanks Amiee. Now I can watch my favorite films in my dorm when I get bored." Amiee laughed.

"No problem. But you have to promise me to stay in touch with me, and e-mail me at least twice a week."

"That I can do." Caiden handed another present to Ginny.

"Another one?" Caiden nodded. It had a card attached, and it said, '_To a birthday girl who is also a great friend. Hope you enjoy your present and use it well.'_ Ginny opened the present and found an invisibility cloak.

"Caiden, this is great. How in the hell did you get this?" He smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you. Just use it well." Ginny gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"I will thanks." Lori handed Ginny a small box and Ginny opened it up. Inside was a silver chain and attached to it was a tigress and two cubs.

"Thanks Lori, this is really pretty."

"Oh no problem. I got our wizard here to put some minor spells on it. Most of them are protection spells and one of them is a locator. I have the ring that is the other half of the spell."

"Cool. You guys are the coolest." Ginny gave them all hugs and then took the things to her room. Ginny unwrapped all the packaging on the Extreme 200. She plugged in the battery saver and turned on her laptop. Ginny set up her account for e-mail and World On-line. WOLing is were anyone could talk to anyone in a chat room, or private chat. Ginny signed on, '_Sanctusflame666 is signing on,' _read the screen in front of her. Ginny added Blaise to her buddy list and decided to go into a chat room.

**Sanctusflame666: **Hey All.

**Greenmonkey45:** Hey Flame.

**Jumpingbeanz16:** Hi.

**Freezingdaice36:** Sup?

Were some of the responses in the main chat.

**Sanctusflame666: **Anyone from Ottery St. Catchpole, England?

A small pop-up window came to the screen and it said,

**Chesswiz01:** Yea I am.

**Sanctusflame666: **Hey Ron. It's me, Ginny.

**Chesswiz01:** Hey. Where did you get the laptop?

**Sanctusflame666:** My birthday. How do you have one?

**Chesswiz01:** Oh dad got a few from the Prime Minister. Something to do with better understanding of Muggles.

Ginny smiled and another window popped up.

**Anguismundi20:** Hey Flame. I'm from St. Catchpole.

**Sanctusflame666:** Hi. What's your on-line name?

**Anguismundi20:** My what?

**Sanctusflame666:** On-line name. Something that I can call you when we talk, instead of just Hey you.

**Anguismundi20: **Oh. Um...how about Luke?

**Sanctusflame666: **Okay. Luke it is. So Luke, what have you done this summer?

**Anguismundi20:** Oh not much. I have pretty much stayed inside my house for the whole time. My two best mates went to California for the whole summer to help my best friend's dad.

**Sanctusflame666:** Cool. Where in California? I am currently there now.

**Anguismundi20:** I'm not sure.

Ron's window was flashing, so Ginny clicked on it.

**Chesswiz01:** So sis. What's the address? I need to know so we can pick you up tomorrow.

**Sanctusflame666:** 106 Venice Lane. Happy?

**Chesswiz01:** Yea. Well mum is calling me. I need to go and de-gnome the garden. Your so lucky. You don't have to. Bye. See you tomorrow.

Ginny closed the window and continued to talk to Luke.

**Sanctusflame666: **So Luke, tell me about yourself.

**Anguismundi20:** Um...I am about 6'2" and I have short, spiky blond hair. I like to play sports and have been on my school team since I was 12. I am now 17 years old and turning 18 in May.

**Sanctusflame666: **Cool. I turned 16 today.

**Anguismundi20: **Cool. Happy Birthday.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his green bedroom, at his desk. In front of him was his laptop, Extreme 200. He logged onto his WOL account and went to his favorite chat room. Draco scrolled through the main chat and spotted,

**Sanctusflame666: **Anyone from Ottery St. Catchpole, England?

Draco clicked on the private chat button and started typing.

**Anguismundi20:** Hey Flame. I'm from St. Catchpole.

**Sanctusflame666:** Hi. What's your on-line name?

Draco got confused and typed,

**Anguismundi20:** My what?

**Sanctusflame666:** On-line name. Something that I can call you when we talk, instead of just Hey you.

'_Think Draco, think.'_ Draco thought of a name and typed it in.

**Anguismundi20: **Oh. Um...how about Luke?

**Sanctusflame666: **Okay. Luke it is. So Luke, what have you done this summer?

'_Don't tell this person too much. You don't know them.'_

**Anguismundi20:** Oh not much. I have pretty much stayed inside my house for the whole time. My two best mates went to California for the whole summer to help my best friend's dad.

**Sanctusflame666:** Cool. Where in California? I am currently there now.

**Anguismundi20:** I'm not sure.

'_This person lives in Ottery, but is in California. Who is this person?' _Draco saw the window flashing and clicked on it.

**Sanctusflame666: **So Luke, tell me about yourself.

'_Now don't tell to much. You might know this person, and maybe they could see a different side of you.'_

**Anguismundi20:** Um...I am about 6'2" and I have short, spiky blond hair. I like to play sports and have been on my school team since I was 12. I am now 17 years old and turning 18 in May.

**Sanctusflame666: **Cool. I turned 16 today.

'_As if I care. Say something nice Drayce.'_

**Anguismundi20: **Cool. Happy Birthday.

**Sanctusflame666: **Thank you.

**Anguismundi20:** So Flame tell me about you.

**Sanctusflame666: **Um...I have auburn hair with blond highlights. My eyes are brown and I have a tattoo and a belly button ring.

'_This is my type of girl.'_

**Anguismundi20: **What type of tattoo?

**Sanctusflame666: **It is on my lower back and covers a major part of it. It's a tigress standing square, looking into someone's eyes. Her eyes are a shocking yellow.

**Anguismundi20:** That is really cool. I have one of two dragons circling each other over a nest.

Draco smirked, knowing that the dragons were more of a protection spell, then a tattoo. His mom, Narissica Malfoy, made him get it when he started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Anguismundi20: **Well Tigress, I am assuming you are a girl?

**Sanctusflame666: **Yup. Sure am.

**Anguismundi20:** Well it was nice talking to you. I must leave now. Hope to talk to you

later.

Draco signed off and shut off his laptop. Draco was still in his green silk pajama bottoms and decided to take a bath. He went into his bathroom and called for his house-elf.

"Master, how may I help thee?"

"Koss, draw me a soothing bath. I should like to take a long, peaceful soak. Make sure no one disturbs me." Koss bowed and replied,

"Yes master." He turned on the water faucet to the large garden tub. Draco took off his pajamas and boxers and stepped into the tub. He settled down into the tub and closed his eyes.

Ginny sat in her bedroom, at her desk. She was still on the internet. She was talking to a guy who's screen name was Lebenswelttuebor19.

**Lebenswelttuebor19:** So, what's up Flame?

**Sanctusflame666: **Oh not much. Today's my birthday, but that's about it.

**Lebenswelttuebor19:** Well Happy Birthday. Doing anything for your birthday?

**Sanctusflame666: **Not that I know of. I am staying with some friends for the summer, so I am celebrating with them. My parents and brothers are else-where.

**Lebenswelttuebor19:** Cool. So Flame, what did you get for your b-day?

**Sanctusflame666:** Um...I got this laptop, a necklace, a pet bird, and a cloak.

**Lebenswelttuebor19:** Sounds cool. What did you name the bird?

**Sanctusflame666:** Alois. He was a German warrior. I know your screen name is German, what does it mean?

**Lebenswelttuebor19:** Lebenswelt means life world, and tuebor means I will defend. What does Sanctus mean?

**Sanctusflame666:** Holy.

**Lebenswelttuebor19:** Holyflame...sounds very cool.

**Sanctusflame666:** Yup. Well my friends are calling me, gotta go. Bye.

**Lebenswelttuebor19: **Bye.

Ginny logged off her computer and put it away in it's case.

"Ginny! Come on. I need to take you somewhere," called out Caiden from the Kitchen.

"Coming." Ginny changed into a skirt and heels. She grabbed her purse, and went out to the living room, where Caiden was waiting.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall. I need to get a few things, and I want you to meet my mom."

"Okay." _'That's weird. Why would he want me to meet his mom?' _Caiden pulled out his truck keys and opened the door for Ginny. They walked to the truck and got in.

"Ginny. Hurry up. My mom is not going to wait forever." Ginny picked up her pace and caught up to Caiden. Caiden led her to a small store and went inside. It was a small shoe store.

"Sit here and stay. I will be back in a few." Caiden walked to the back room.

"Julie, come here quick." Julie, a friend of Caiden's, and store-owner came to Caiden.

"What do you need?"

"I have a friend here, and today's her birthday. I need you to pretend you are my mom and keep her occupied until 7:15pm. Okay? Can you also drop her off at the House?" Julie grinned, and said,

"What's in it for me?"

"I should've known you would want something. I will have to think about it, but I promise you will like it. Please?"

"Oh okay. Till 7:15pm?" Caiden nodded.

"Okay. Go and do whatever." Caiden gave Julie a hug and led her out.

"Ginny, this is my mom. Mom this is Virginia Weasley, or Ginny as her friends call her." Ginny stood up and shook Julie's hand.

"Ginny, I have got to go. Lori called me, and said she needed help with something. My mom will take you home around 7:15, okay?"

"I guess. But what am I going to do until then?"

"Watch some t.v. or something. You are in a mall. Shop!" Ginny sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Go then." Caiden smiled and left Ginny and Julie.

**At the Beach House**

"We are running out of time. It is 6pm and we have yet to get everything ready." Caiden laughed.

"Lori calm down. She's not going to be here until 7:30. I called Julie and told her that the time changed. Now you go and fix up the living room and I will get the food, okay?" Lori nodded, and headed to the living room. She supervised the putting up the decorations for Ginny's surprise party. Amiee and Pansy were putting up the banner, which read '_Happy Birthday Gin!'_

"Your doing good girls. Now move it over to the right just a little bit. Perfect. Now hold it there so I can put the charm on it." Lori whipped out her wand and pointed it at the banner. She whispered some words and the banner floated.

"Great job girls. We are done. Now we just need to wait on the guys." Blaise was supposed to arrive soon, with a DJ, and Landon. There was a knock on the door, and Lori ran to open it up.

"Blaise! Landon! Finally. Did you get a DJ?" Blaise grinned and nodded. They walked through the door and Blaise pointed to where the DJ was supposed to set up. The man was big and bulky. He had a buzz cut hairstyle and gray eyes.

"Lori, this is Gregory Goyle. He is one of our mate's at school. He is one of the greatest DJ's in all of England." Greg held out his hand for Lori to shake.

"I am pleased to meet a charming girl like yourself." Lori blushed, and said,

"Thank you." Lori checked her watch and saw that it was 6:30.

"Guys, Caiden is in the kitchen. Can you help him set up the food?" At the mention of food, Blaise, Greg, and Landon headed to the kitchen.

"Yo Caiden. What up?" asked Landon and Blaise.

"Yo Blaise, Landon. Who's the new guy?" asked Caiden, pointing to Greg.

"My name is Gregory Goyle." Caiden shook his hand, and then put a pile of pizza's in his hand.

"Can you take this into the living room? And place it on the table, that is in the middle of the room?" Greg nodded and took it to the living room. Lori pointed to the table and he put it on the table. Greg looked up and read the sign. _'So this is a party for a girl named Gin. Like the drink.'_

"Lori, who is Gin?" Lori looked at him, and said,

"You will meet her soon enough. That's all you need to know for now." More people arrived, and some of them were flooing in. Lori dusted the fire dust off of the people and showed them where to stand.

"You all need to be quiet. She should be arriving soon." Everyone hushed and went to their hiding spots. They heard a car pull up and a door slam.

Ginny walked up the steps of the beach house and went to open the door. As she opened it, she saw no one inside the hall. It was pitch black and Ginny was getting worried. She turned on the light, and everyone who was hiding jumped out and shouted,

"SURPRISE!" Ginny stumbled backwards,

"Oh my gosh. Guy's you are the best." She was laughing. Lori gave her a hug and put on a large party hat that said '_Birthday Girl.'_ Ginny looked up and saw the banner, and smiled. Greg started up the music, and soon everyone was enjoying the party and dancing.

"Hey Gin, come here. I want you to meet someone." Ginny went over to Lori, who was standing next to the DJ.

"Gin, this is Gregory Goyle." Ginny gasped as she took in the massive guy that was standing in front of her.

"Virginia Weasley?" Ginny nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. You have changed little one. Your brother is in for a surprise. Hope we can get to know each other some more." Ginny nodded.

"Thanks for Djing my birthday."

"No problem. I love it."

Soon Lori silenced everyone and asked that they all go into the kitchen. Lori brought out a cake that had 16 candles on it, and everyone sang happy birthday. Ginny blew out her candles and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Landon, starring into Ginny's eyes.

"Can't tell you." Landon smiled. He moved closer to Ginny and leaned in to give her a kiss. At first Ginny was going to move her head so he kissed her cheek, but she leaned into him and they kissed on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Virginia." Everyone who was watching clapped and whistled.

"Go Gin." Ginny blushed and stood up. She cut up her cake and took a slice for herself. Then she excused herself and went out to the beach. The sun was setting and left a nice glowing orange and yellow color against the darkening sky. _'Happy Birthday Ginny.'_ After about a hour of just sitting there and thinking about her past birthday's, she decided to go inside and join her friends. Blaise found her watching her friends dance. He pulled her aside and spoke to her.

"Red. Pansy and I got you a present. Open it up." He handed her a small box. Inside was a small serpent winded around a large bear. It was a charm that would fit onto her tigress and cub necklace.

"Thank you. What do the animals mean?" Blaise smiled and told her.

"The serpent is my Animagus form and Pansy's is the bear."

"Oh." Ginny gave Blaise a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Blaise hugged her back and then they walked back to the party.

"What were you two doing?" Pansy came up to them and looked happy.

"Oh sush Pansy, you know I was giving Red our present. And we need to go. Dad said we are headed home tomorrow. We have to pack up. Bye Red. And happy birthday." Blaise and Pansy left, and soon others began leaving. Ginny said good-bye to her last guest and thanked Lori, Amiee and Caiden for the party. She said goodnight and went to her bedroom. There she undressed and got into her dressing gown and got into bed.

A/N: Well...chapter 4. 4126 words and 12 pages. Wow oh wow...my best yet... as you have already seen, their is some Ginny and Draco action going on, and a kiss. WOW...bet you didn't see that coming...as a matter of fact, neither did I. COOL BEANS!!! Blah...well yup here it is. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLZ!!!! For me?


	5. Who?

The next morning, Ginny awoke to Alois's pecking. He was perched on Ginny's pillow and was starring at her with charming blue eyes. _'Oh man. I have to leave today. I need to get packing.'_ Ginny got up and opened her closet. She pulled out her suitcase and took everything out of her closet an dresser. Then Ginny sat in the middle of everything. Ginny folded all of her clothes and put them in neat piles. After about an hour of folding, Ginny was finally done. Her stomach rumbled and Ginny went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and peeped inside. _'Leftover cake. MM...'_ Ginny pulled out the cake and put a slice of it onto the plate. Ginny took the cake back to her bedroom and then turned on her laptop. Ginny logged in and saw that Blaise was on-line.  
  
**Sanctusflame666:** Hey Blaise. You said you were leaving today, how come you are on-line?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Father said that we are leaving later. Last night he got the house-elves to pack up everything.

**Sanctusflame666:** Oh cool. I am leaving in about 6 hours. I still have to pack up my things.

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Gin, that's your name isn't it?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yes. How did you know?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** The banner, and we did sing happy birthday to you. What's your full name?

**Sanctusflame666:** If you knew you wouldn't want to remain friends.

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** How do you know? I am sure you don't know me that well, I don't care for names.

**Sanctusflame666:** Then why do you need to know mine?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Um...I just would like to know.

**Sanctusflame666:** Okay I will tell you, after I give you three clues. You have to guess it and after three tries, you don't get it, I will tell you. Okay?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Fine.

**Sanctusflame666:** I am as vicious as a lion, I am as sly as a rodent, and I have state as my name.  
  
Blaise thought about the three clues and responded,

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Weasley? You are Virginia Weasley, Weasel's little sister?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yup. Good guess. So are you still wanting to be friends?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Of course. Call me will you. I want you to tell Pansy too.

**Sanctusflame666:** Okay. Hold on.  
  
Ginny dialed the number and Baise picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me."  
  
"Okay. Let me get Pansy." He shouted for Pansy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come here." Pansy got up from the sofa and headed over to where Blaise was sitting.  
  
"Someone has something to tell you." He handed the phone to Pansy.  
  
"Hey Pansy. It's me Red. Blaise wanted me to tell you my real name. Do you want to know?" Pansy laughed.  
  
"Oh my. Sweetie. I already know your name. I knew ever since that time in the mall. It is my job to know a Weasley. But of course it doesn't matter. You knew who I was, but yet still became friends with me. You are the only Gryff I know who had the courage to do that."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. Well I have to continue packing. See you on the train?"  
  
"Or earlier. I still have to get my books. IM me when you go to get yours. My screen name is Ursusrambler80."  
  
"Okay, let me add you to my bud list." Ginny clicked on the add buddy and typed in U.  
  
"Um...Pansy. How do you spell Ursus."  
  
"U, R, S, U, S."  
  
"Okay thanks, bye. See you later."  
  
"Bye Gin N' Tonic." Ginny laughed and hung up the phone.  
  
She typed in,

**Sanctusflame666:** Bye Blaise. See you later at D.A, or on the train.

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Same. Later Chica.  
  
Ginny signed off. She packed up her laptop and put a cushioning spell on it. She put her clothes into a enlarged suitcase, one by one, making sure they were sorted properly. Once she was done, it was 10:30am. _'Now what to do?'_ Lori knocked on the door.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yea. Come in."  
  
"Hey. Do you want to walk along the beach one last time?" Ginny nodded and they walked outside. They walked down the beach enjoying the small breeze that played with their locks of hair. They sat down on the sand about 5 miles away from the beach house. Ginny and Lori just sat there, each thinking about how much fun they had that summer. Lori inturruped the silence with a question.  
  
"Ginny. How would you like it if I came to Hogwarts with you?"  
  
"OH, Lori athat would be really awesome. Would you really do that?" Lori nodded. Ginny gave her a hug.  
  
"Come on Gin. Let's go back. I'm hungry and it is lunch time." Ginny nodded and they both walked bcak to the beach house. After brushing the sand off their feet, Lori and Ginny entered the sitting room. Amiee was sitting on the sofa doing her favorite activity besides shopping, watching MTV. Caiden was in the kitchen reading The Daily Post.  
  
"Did you read this?" Lori looked at the headlines. It read, The Dark Lord Attacks Again. Lori shook her head and grabbed the paper from Caiden. She read the article.  
  
_Earlier today around 10am, Voldemort attacked again. Last time he had attacked a wizarding family in southern Germany. This time it was in England. The English Ministry is keeping the attacks on the downlow, trying not to frighten anyone. They know which two family's were attacked and are keeping it quiet. Rumors have it that the two families were supporters of the Dark Lord. No bodies were found inside the manor, after the Aurors gave it a through search.  
_  
"Oh my. This isn't good at all." Ginny read the article after Lori, and gasped.  
  
"No this isn't good. The family attacked in Germany was Pansy's family. And I have a feeling that the other was Blaise's." _'I hope they are okay.'_ Ginny picked up the phone and dialed Blaise's number. The phone rang and rang, no one picked up. _'I hope he and Pansy are okay.'_ Ginny heard a crash and a scream in the living room.  
  
"Shit." Said a voice from the living room.  
  
"Oof. Ron that was my toe."  
  
"Sorry mate."  
  
"Hey Ginny. Where are you?" Ginny ran into the living room.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione! Your early!."  
  
"Yea. Like a half hour, who cares. Blasted time difference. We just got done eating, did you know? What in the Hell did you do to your hair?"  
  
"I dyed it. Sorry. Let me get my things." Harry followed her to her room.  
  
"Did you here what happened?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Who was it? What family?"  
  
"Ginny are you sure you want to know?" Ginny nodded again.  
  
"It was the Zabini's. Earlier this summer it was the Parkinson's, and now the Zabini's. It seems that the Death Eaters found out that Voldemort is only half-blood and is being hyprocrytical. He has been losing followers for a while now." Ginny grabbed her things and put her laptop bag over her shoulder. She pulled out her wand and casted a feather light charm on her suitcase.  
  
"Gin? Your not allowed to do magic."  
  
"Oh. I forgot to mention. Caiden cast a spell on the house to prevent the American Ministry detecting underage wizardry."  
  
"Oh. Let me get that bag for you." Harry grabbed her bag and followed her to the living room. Ron was in a heated discussion with Hermione. Ginny went over to Amiee and gave her a hug. Amiee gave Ginny a piece of paper.  
  
"It's my e-mail and screenname." Ginny nodded. Caiden smiled and also gave Ginny a piece of paper.  
  
"If you ever need anymore DVD's e-mail me and I will owl some to you, okay?" Ginny nodded and gave him a hug. Lori came over to Ginny.  
  
"See you in a week."  
  
"Yea. Floo to the Burrow on the last of the month. We will go together."  
  
"Okay. Bye until then Gin." They gave each other a hug, and then Ginny went to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
"The Burrow." The green flames engulfed Ginny and she landed in the fireplace of her family's sitting room.  
  
"Mum, Dad? I'm home." Ron followed then Hermione. Harry came last with Ginny's luggage. Ginny took it upstairs to her room. _'Home Sweet Home.'_ Ginny un-zipped her laptop case and pulled out her laptop. She plugged it in and turned it on. Ginny logged in and saw that Luke was on.  
  
**Sanctusflame666:** Hey Luke.

**Anguismundi20:** Hey? Who are you again?

**Sanctusflame666:** Flame? You talked to me yesterday?

**Anguismundi20:** Oh yea. Hey. What's up?

**Sanctusflame666:** Oh not much. I just got home. And I am really tired. Didn't think I could be so tired. Yesterday was so much fun. My friends planned a party for me.

**Anguismundi20:** Cool.

**Sanctusflame666:** Yea. My new friend I made is going to be coming to school with me.

**Anguismundi20:** Where do you go to school at?

**Sanctusflame666:** I go to a school for gifted student's up north, in Scotland. How about you?

**Anguismundi20:** Same.

**Sanctusflame666:** Hey. We might go to the same school.

* * *

_'This girl goes to Hogwarts. How awesome is that? I wonder what her opinion is on Potter?'_ He typed,  
  
**Anguismundi20:** Yea. We just might. Do you know a HP?

**Sanctusflame666:** Unfortunely, yes I do.

**Anguismundi20:** So you go to Hogwarts?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yup. What house are you in?

**Anguismundi20: **It shouldn't matter. Do you have a pet?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yep. Got him a few day's ago. He is a eagle-owl and his name is Alois.  
  
_'How weird. Only Dark Wizards and Malfoy's use eagle-owls. I wonder who gave this person an eagle-owl,'_ thought Draco.  
  
**Anguismundi20:** Did you hear about the Zabini's?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yea. It's sad. I hope the DL is taked care of soon. Wow. School starts in less then a week. Though I am excited. I am taking all advanced classes.

**Anguismundi20:** So we have a smart witch on our hands?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yup and proud of it. 6th year witch in all 7th year advanced classes. How cool is that?

**Anguismundi20:** Pretty damn cool. It means you will be taking University Levels next year.

**Sanctusflame666:** Yup. My mum is proud of me and my brother is jealous. He works for the ministry.

**Anguismundi20:** Cool. What do you think of the new minister?

**Sanctusflame666:** Can't really say. I haven't been here, and he was just elected.

**Anguismundi20:** True. Who you riding with on the train?

**Sanctusflame666:** My friend Lori, and maybe Blaise and Pansy.

**Anguismundi20:** Do you know them?

**Sanctusflame666:** I met them when I was over in California.

**Anguismundi20:** Cool. Well I have to go. My mother is insisting that I accompany her to Diagon Alley. Bye Tigress.

**Sanctusflame666:** Bye Luke.  
  
Draco signed off and went downstairs to the morning tea room. He greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning mother. Shall I accompany you to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"That would be great Draco, darling. You still need to get your books, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Excellent. We shall eat and then we will go." Draco sat across from his mother. Plates of food appeared with a pop.

* * *

Ginny went downstairs after locking her room.  
  
"Ron, where did Mum go?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You are a big help."  
  
"Uh-huh. Okay."  
  
"Are you even paying attention?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Argh!" Ginny punched him in the arm. She went outback and went to the shed. Ginny opened the shed and took out her broom, a Nimbus3000. Ginny mounted the broom and pushed off. After an hour of doing tricks on her broom, she landed and went inside. Ginny glanced at the clock and saw that her Mum and Dad were on their way home. Fred and George, Ginny's twin brothers, arrived at home with a _'pop'_.  
  
"Gin! Oh my how you have changed. I am surprised Ron didn't kill you!"  
  
"How funny Fred. Really. How have you two been?"  
  
"Oh absoultley smashing. Business is defintly going great. George and I are thinking about expanding and opening a store in Hogsmeade. Give Zonko's a run for their money."  
  
"Sounds fun. How is Katie and Angelina?"  
  
"Great. You will see them soon. Mum is insisting that they whole family get together this evening."  
  
"So it is going to be a party in other words." At that same moment, Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived at home.  
  
"Fred Weasley. How dare you tell your sister our plans."  
  
"Mum, it's okay. I would have found out any way. Since they will be all here in a few hours."  
  
"What have you done to your hair?"  
  
"I died it. It is the newest fad in America."  
  
"Fad?"  
  
"Fashion."  
  
"Oh. It's nice. Arthur what do you have to say about this?"  
  
"Huh? Oh it's nice. Dear I need some rest. We have been really busy at the ministry trying to figure out things."  
  
"Daddy? About the Zabini's, are they able to go to thier home or will they be staying somewhere else?"  
  
"I do not know honey. I hope to Merlin that they have another place to stay. Their manor was completley distroyed."  
  
"Oh my. I need to go." Ginny ran upstairs and used the phone up their to call Blaise. Once again the phone rang and rang.  
  
"Oh shit. This is not good."  
  
"That is no language a young lady should be using." Ginny spun around and came face to face with Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's just you. I thought you were mum." Harry smiled.  
  
"Just me? Are you implying something Gin?" Harry asked playfully. _'Oh Merlin. He is trying to flirt with me. How am I going to explain to him?'  
_  
"Um...Harry. There is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Let me tell you first. Gin, ever sinced the Ministry, back in my 5th year, I have liked you. You finally have grown up and became the women I have alway's wanted. Will you go out with me?" Ginny sighed and rubbed her head. _'This is going to be harder then I thought.'  
_  
"Gin?"  
  
"Harry. I don't like you anymore. Actually I never really did, it was more of a infatuation then a crush. And I can't go out with you. I'm sorry." Ginny gave him a small smile and then headed up to her room, which was on the 3rd floor. _'Poor mate. Ditched by my own sister. I am so proud.' _Ron watched the scene from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"It's rude to listen I on conversations that you are not supposed to be listening to." Ron turned and grinned when he saw Hermione.  
  
"And it is rude to sneak up on a person when they are trying to listen." Ron gave her a peck on the cheek and grabbed her hand. He led her to the sofa, and they sat there, just holding hands.

* * *

Diagon Alley was busy as can be, a week before school. Draco and his mother walked down the busy street and came to a small isolated store.  
  
"Draco dear. Run along and go find your friends. I have some business to attend to." Draco gave his mother a peck on the cheek and went in search of his friends, not knowing he was being followed. Soon he came to Quality Quidditch Supplies and went inside.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. How may I be of service?"  
  
"Did you get the new broom in yet, Ian?"  
  
"Sir, if you will follow me." Draco followed the small wizard to the back room. Ian led him to a room with a large metal door. He murmered a secret password and the door opened. Ian went inside and soon came back out with a broom in his hand.  
  
"Here sir. I only have 10. I hope it is to your liking." The broom was made out of cherrywood and had a redwood tail. The handle was made out of silver and had the name inscribed to the handle. It was a Tiger200, it's top most speed was 250 kph. Draco handed the wizard 250 galleons and left the store. This time he knew he was being followed. _'Let's see who it is.'_ Draco walked down a path and turned right. The road had few wizards in it, and all of them being dark wizards. Draco made a straight path through Knockturn Alley, to his favorite pub, The Kings Head.  
  
"Good Afternoon, young Malfoy. May I help you."  
  
"Get me a firewhiskey." The man nodded and pulled out a mug. He poared firewhiskey into it and handed it to Draco.  
  
"Now, can you describe the person who followed me in here?"  
  
"He is about your height. Has brown hair and is wearing black robes. I can't see his eyes." Draco nodded, and gulped his firewhiskey.  
  
"Where is he sitting?"  
  
"In the back corner, near the men's room." Draco stood and walked briskly to the man. He pulled out his dagger and held it up to the man's throat.  
  
"Why were you following me?" Draco spat.  
  
"Let me see your face, good sir. So I can see the man who dare threaten me with a bloody dagger." Draco let the man turn around. He fainted.

* * *

Soon after her whole family arrived, Ginny was called downstairs.  
  
"Ginny! Time for your party." Ginny rolled her eyes. '_Some party this is going to be. I better wear something saintly so my brothers won't go berserk. I know they will once they see my piercing and tattoo.'_ Ginny put on a skirt and a fitted t-shirt that used to belong to Charlie. It had a large Hungarian Horntail on it and said _'Fighter'_ in shimmering letters across the chest. _'There they should be happy with this.'_ Ginny jumped down the stairs two at a time, and soon was in the kitchen.  
  
"Everyone is outside." _'Time for the show to begin.'_ She was greeted by four pairs of arms.  
  
"Jaiden, Maxi, how are you my little honey-bees?"  
  
"Good." Jaiden and Maxi were twin boys, and were Bill's and Fleurs offspring.  
  
"Bill how are you and Fleur doing?" Bill, a charm-breaker for Gringotts, embraced his sister.  
  
"We are doing fine. I like what you did to the hair. Did mum have a fit?"  
  
"A little one, nothing big. Where's Fleur?"  
  
"Oh she is around here somewhere. Probally chatting with Katie or Angie."  
  
"Charlie still hasn't gotten married?"  
  
"Look for yourself. Here he comes." Charlie came towards them with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ginny! How's my favorite sister?"  
  
"I am your only sister. I am doing good. I had a great summer." Ginny looked to the side of Charlie.  
  
"Who is that coming up the drive?"  
  
"Um...my girlfriend," Charlie whispered.  
  
"Oh really. Mum will be happy. You never bring home your girls."  
  
"Is that so Charlie?" A petite blond came up to Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Yes dear, that is true."  
  
"So Charlie, you going to introduce us or just flirt with your girlfriend?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Sorry. Ginny this is Meghen Hodgman. Meghen this is my little sister Virginia, or Ginny." Ginny stuck out her hand and Meghen shook it. _'Firm grip. I wonder what she does?'  
_  
"Children, let's all have a seat. Dinner is about ready," called Molly from the kitchen. Everyone took a seat, Ginny making sure she sat next to Charlie's girlfriend.  
  
"So Meghen, where did you go to school at?"  
  
"I went to Gladstone Academy, in California. I moved to Romania after I graduated to learn more about Charms."  
  
"So are you a professor?"  
  
"Not yet. I hope to be, someday. What is your favorite subject of study?" Ginny grinned.  
  
"That's easy, Potions." Ron spat out his pumpkin juice, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"Snape is a good Potion's master Ron. Your just to ignorant to see it, and your hate for him makes it worse," Hermione said to her boyfriend. Ginny glanced at Meghan and noticed something on her left hand. _'Oh my. Charlie is going to be dead. I hope to Merlin that is an engagement ring and not a wedding one.'  
_  
"Charlie, May I have a word, privatley, if we may?" Charlie glanced at his sister, eyebrows quirked in question.  
  
"Now!" Charlie excused himself from the table, and Ginny followed.  
  
"What is it Ginny?"  
  
"Here's not the place. They can still here us. Let's go to the lake." Charlie and Ginny walked to the lake.  
  
"Explain. I want to know why you disrupted my dinner."  
  
"Is that a engagement ring or wedding ring?" Charlie gasped.  
  
"Oh my. She wasn't supposed to wear it. I hope you are the only one to notice it."  
  
"CHARLIE ARTHUR WEASLEY!"  
  
"I guess not. It's only a promise ring. She isn't ready for an engagement and to tell you the truth, neither am I. Mum is going to chew my head off."  
  
"Good luck brother dear." Ginny left him and went back to the table. She glanced at Meghen and sat down.  
  
"Mum. He will be back in a few minutes." Ron was complaining to Hermione and anyone else who would listen, about being hungry. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny giggled.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to laugh?" Everyone had turned to stare at her. Charlie made his entrance.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Meghen Hodgeman. She and I have been going steady for about a year now. Last week I have her a ring, promising that forever I would be her's. It is not an engagement ring and most certainly not a wedding ring. Mum no need to worry. I would never get married without you and dad there." Charlie sat down.  
  
"Mum...can we eat now? I am starved."  
  
"Ronald, you will be helping clean up. We can eat." Ron groaned, but helped himself to some food.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, wake up. Your mum is here to see you." Draco groaned and sat up.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"St. Mungos. You fainted and hit your head pretty badly. It is a good thing that the pub owner sent for a nurse right away." Draco rubbed the back of his head and noticed that he had a bandage on it. _'Why did I faint? I never faint.' _Then he remembered.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Draco, are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine. You have some explaining to do. Why is there a man who looks like me, except with short brown hair and hazel eyes, following me?" Narcissa gasped.  
  
"Oh no. Oh no. He wasn't supposed to do this. I gave strict orders to Lindsey."  
  
"Who is he, and who in the hell is Lindsey?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy. I need to ask you to leave. Draco cannot be stressed or he will injure himself further."  
  
"I demand some answers. I want to know who it was."  
  
"Draco darling. Now is not the place and time to discuss these things. I must get going. I need to find him, and floo Lindsey." Narcissa left, and Draco sighed. _'I am going to find out.'_

* * *

Narcissa apparated to Knockturn Alley and went to The Kings Head.  
  
"Mr. Maingen, where is he? Where did he go?"  
  
"Your son?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He was sent to the hospital"  
  
"Mr. Maingen. This is no time for games. Now where is he, my other one?"  
  
"Oh that one. Let's go to the back. Their are prying ears here. It will be safer in my office." Mr. Maingen led Narcissa to the back.  
  
"Have a seat Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa sat down.  
  
"Where is my son?"  
  
"Let me tell you from the beginning. Draco walked in around noon and orederd a firewhiskey. He then asked me to describe the man who followed him it was your other son, though I did not say this to young Draco. After all, growing up all along, not knowing he had a twin, I could not tell him. Well back to the story. After I described him, Draco asked me where he was sitting. I told him and Draco headed to the at direction. He pulled out his dagger and put it to your son's throat." Narcissa gasped at this.  
  
"Draco spoke to him and your son said something back. He turned around and that is when Draco fainted. Your son stood up and went to the fireplace. He had went to the Manor, Mrs. Malfoy. I am sure that is where is he is now."  
  
"Thank you Maingen. I must go speak with him." Narcissa left the pub and apparated home.  
  
"Nellie." The house-efl appeared.  
  
"Find him and bring him to me. I will be in Lucius's study." The house-elf disappeared and Narcissa went to the study. Narcissa threw floo powder into the fireplace and stuck her head in it. She yelled out,  
  
"Lindsey Marx." Her head appeared in the fireplace across the ocean.  
  
"Lindsey!" A large women that had brown hair, came down the stairs.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy! Oh my. He got loose. I am so sorry. I really am. He was in his shop and I thought he would stay there. I had Cheerio watch him." Lindsey started crying.  
  
"Lindsey. It's fine. He found _'him'_ though."  
  
"He did? Oh no!"  
  
"I must speak with him. Come here as soon as you can. I will speak with you later." Narcissa pulled her head out and turned aorund. She spotted her son standing with Nellie.  
  
"Come and have a seat. I have some explaining to do." 


	6. Guardian

* * *

Once he was seated, Narcissa sat.  
  
"Nellie, bring some tea and biscuits." The house-elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Landon, I am sure you have a bunch of questions, and I have answers for most of the questions. Now before I let you ask questions, you must hear me out. Understand?" Landon nodded.

"Good. Now where to start? Okay. Your father does not know about you, and he must not find out about you. I have kept it a secret for 17 years now, and it has been hard. Draco shouldn't have grown up without knowing you, and same to you. Once you were born, Lindsey, your adoptive mother, came and got you. Draco was born soon after and he was the son that Lucius saw, not you. Lindsey took you to America to live out your life. If you had stayed, you would've been killed. Any questions?"

"How come you never visited? Lindsey talked about you and Draco an awful lot. And why am I not allowed to see Draco?"  
  
"I never visited because I couldn't. My husband is a very strict man, and I do everything to please him. As for your other question, their is a Prophecy for Draco when he was born. He has to complete 4 tasks set for him by the Gods, before he turns 21. He has done 3 already and is working on his forth task. Lindsey is coming to pick you up." Landon sighed.  
  
"So in a few years I will be able to see him?" Narcissa nodded.  
  
"I do love you, Lindsey sent me pictures of you for everything. I have got 3 photo albums filled. You can stay the night. As long as you stay in the west wing. Do not wander about and snoop. Nellie will assist you with whatever you need. Any more questions?" Landon shook his head no.  
  
"Good. Let me show you to your rooms. Nellie, will you get a pair of Draco's pajamas?" Nellie disappeared.  
  
"This way Landon." Narcissa led Landon through a bunch of halls. Soon she stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Here we are. Stay in this room, there is a library for you. Nellie will be on call for you if you need her. I will come and get you when Lindsey arrives. Goodnight." Landon nodded and went inside. _'I have some research to do.'_

_

* * *

_  
Ginny said goodnight to her parents and went to her room. She unlocked her door with a password, Tigress, and went inside. Ginny went to her desk and moved the mouse to take off the screen saver. _'You have 2 new messages.'_ Ginny clicked on her inbox and then clicked on Pansy's email.  


Hey Chica. I know by now you have heard of the attack. We are perfectly fine. Thank Merlin that we were on Vacation. Don't worry. Anyway, I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I am wondering if you want to go as well? Give a shout if you can. We will decide where to meet later. Blaise gives his love, (knowing him, it's probably more.) Lotta luvs. Bear

  
Ginny laughed at the small note and clicked on the other email.  
  
_Gin. I'm headed to England for awhile. Do you want to meet up somewhere and hang? I hope you do. Well go to go. See you around. Love you. LBM  
_  
_'Oh my. He is going to try to find me. I can deal with him when the time comes.'_ Ginny typed in a response to Pansy.  
  
_Meet me in the deserted building off of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Bring Blaise. Make sure it is just you and him before you enter. Tigress.  
_  
Ginny put up her away message and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke up and went to her bathroom. She changed into a pair of jeans and a fitting black tank top. Ginny heard a hoot and spotted Alois, perched on top of her dresser.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alois flew down and stuck out his leg.  
  
"Oh. You've got a letter for me. Let me see it." Alois held still until Ginny untied the letter, then he took off out the window. Ginny opened the letter and read it.  
  
_Ginny. We will be there at 11. See you. Bear_  
  
_'Nice and short. I wonder what time it is?'_ Ginny glanced at her watch and saw that it read 10. _'Oh shit. I need to get going.'_ Ginny ran down the stairs and saw that no one was up.  
  
_Mum. Went to Diagon Alley. Be back in time for dinner. Love Ginny  
_  
She put the note on the table, and went to the living room. Ginny took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. She stepped into the green flames and said her destination. Ginny engulfed by the flames and landed in The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Morning Tom." Ginny greeted the owner and friend of The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Good Morning Ms. Weasley. Headed out to your place?" Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good luck. Have fun. I'll have your table ready around 1." Ginny started to head off to the door and then turned around.  
  
"Oh, Tom. There will be two others joining me today."  
  
"Okay. I will have extra places set for you."  
  
"Thanks Tom."  
  
"No problem Ms. Weasley. Now run along and have some fun." Ginny smiled and left to the small garden. She pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks to grant her entrance to Diagon Alley. Ginny stood back and watched the bricks open up. Once it was fully open, Ginny walked through the archway and entered the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Ginny strolled down the street until she came to the large marble building. She walked up the large white steps and entered Gringotts. Inside there was bunches of Wizards and Witches standing in line, waiting for a goblin to become available. Ginny looked around for the goblin, Puhurza. She spotted him talking to a mangy looking Wizard. Ginny pushed in front of the few people that were in front of her, and walked by, cloak flowing behind. The group shouted insults at her and she just brushed them off.  
  
"Puhurza, I need to talk to you about certain matters." Puhurza grimaced after seeing the frown on Ginny's face.  
  
"Right away Ms. Weasley." The wizard looked up at the mention of Weasely.  
  
"Virginia Weasley?" Ginny turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes, that is me. What do you want?" She spat at the man. Ginny gave him a look over, and looked disgusted at his appearance.  
  
"I am Sirius. Don't you remember me?" Ginny frowned.  
  
"You are not Sirius. He died two years ago. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Ginny waited impatiently for the goblin to finish talking to the man claiming to be Sirius. Puhurza finally motioned for Ginny to follow him. She followed him to a small office. They went inside. Ginny sat in a large comfy chair.  
  
"Now Ms. Weasley, what is it that you are needing to discuss with me?" The goblin shifted in his chair, looking very queasy. All of the goblins in Gringotts learned to respect the young witch, for she was very powerful. Ginny grinned, and spoke.  
  
"I am very disappointed on how things are run here at Gringotts. Things are not up to expectations and need to change. I need to get a few things out of my vault that are very valuable to me." The goblin nodded.  
  
"Right this way Ms. Weasley." Puhurza led Ginny to a small elevator, only accessing the deepest vaults, and more valuable vaults. Soon it stopped, and they got off. In front of them was a large vault that had a large steel door. Pacing in front of the door was a large Tiger.  
  
"Your key and password Ms. Weasley." Ginny handed the key to Puhurza and spoke her password.  
  
"Ossifragus." The Tiger stopped pacing, and sat down. Ginny walked over to it and pat it's head. Puhurza went over to the vault door and unlocked the door. Ginny went inside. There was a bunch of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. There was a large table, on which sat a large book. Ginny filled up her money bag to the top, and then went over to the table. She touched the book and was dragged into a memory.

* * *

_It was dark and cold. She was sitting on the ground waiting for something. Ginny stood in the corner watching her image slowly fade away. Ginny looked about her surroundings and figured out where she was, after spotting the bunch of columns. **'I'm back in the blasted chamber again. Why am I here?'** Then Ginny spotted the diary that haunted her in her dreams. **'I wonder if this is Voldemorts doing.'** Ginny spotted movement to the side of her and turned to look at it. Floating in front of her was Tom Riddle.  
  
"Hullo Tom. Nice to see you again." Tom just kept on starring at the fading girl on the ground. 'I guess he can't hear me.'  
  
"Virginia, my love. Listen to me. I am here to protect you from He. He cannot harm you unless I die. I am to give you some powers, you will grow into them after your 16th. I have arranged with Puhurza, a vault for you. There is a book, it will teach you a many things. Read it and learn. You and Him are to defeat He. No harm can be done to those around you once He is gone. Your guardian will defend and protect. Thy will be invincible with Thee. A war is to come. Wizard against Wizard. Good against Evil. Virginia, you are to play a most important role with Him." A mist came and went. Floating in front of Ginny was a scroll. Ginny grabbed it and opened it up. She read the written words.  
  
**The Time has come.  
  
You are to defeat.  
  
He is looking and needs to find.  
  
You are to fight with Him and the Dragon.  
  
Only you can Destroy.  
  
You will be taught by the Great.  
  
You shall learn and survive.**_

* * *

Ginny gasped and was brought back to the real world. She looked at the book and read the title. _**'The Great Mage.'** 'It doesn't say who it's by.'_ Ginny picked up the heavy book and placed it in her bag._ 'He said something about a Guardian.'_ The Tiger appeared in front of her.  
  
"You are my Guardian?" The Tiger blinked at Ginny with it's yellow eyes.  
  
"And I suppose, I am to name you?" Once again the Tiger blinked.  
  
"Okay. How about...Tigiria?" The Tiger blinked. Ginny gave a small chuckle and turned to leave the vault. Puhurza was waiting by the vault. Once Ginny passed through the door, it closed and another Tiger appeared. They got on the elevator and went back to the bank. Once outside of Gringotts, Ginny headed to the left and came to a old building. On the door it said, NO TRESPASSING. Ginny touched the door and was granted access. She climbed the stairs and went to her office.

* * *

"Come on Blaise. We were supposed to have been there a half hour ago."  
  
"Well I like to sleep in. I like my beauty sleep thank you very much."  
  
"As if it does you any good." Blaise glared at Pansy, who gave him a smirk.  
  
"Well it's true. Now hurry up." Pansy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the building.  
  
"Now open the door Blaise, like a gentleman." Blaise sighed and went to open it. He touched the door and was thrown back.  
  
"Password."  
  
"The damn place is protected. How are we supposed to know the password. She never told it to us."  
  
"Let me think Blaise." Pansy ran through her mind and then thought of it.  
  
"Move over Blaise. Let me say it. Make sure no one is watching." Pansy walked up to the door.  
  
"Password," it asked again.  
  
"Tigress," Pansy whispered. The large door opened and Pansy went inside.  
  
"Blaise! Pay attention. Get in here quickly." Blaise turned around and quickly ran through the gap, as the door was closing.  
  
"Welcome to my office. I am currently out or busy with a client. Take a seat and I will be with you as soon as I return or as soon as I am done with my client." Two chairs appeared, and they took a seat. The door opened at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Come on up my friends. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Landon woke up bright and early. The first thing he did was change out of his brother's pajamas, and then headed to the library. Landon sat at the table and reached over for a book. There was a pile of books, left over from his research last night. He opened the book to the marked page and memorized the data.

* * *

Draco woke up. He was still in the hospital. _'Stupid Medi-Wizard. Wanting to keep me overnight. Well I am leaving today.'_ Draco stood up and changed into his clothes. He put the hospital clothes on the pillow, grabbed his watch and wand, and left the room. He got onto the elevator and went up to the street. From there he apparated home. Cainie greeted Draco as soon as he walked in the door.  
  
"Master Draco. Your home. Missus had said to expect you home and I is to serve you. Nellie is busy looking after another Master in the west wing. Would Master Draco like something to eat?" Draco tossed his cloak onto the house-elf and said,  
  
"Bring me some sandwiches and juice to my quarters." Draco apparated to his room and sat down on his bed. A head appeared into his fire,  
  
"Draco, my boy, come to the Ministry at six. Be on time," the head disappeared. _'I wonder what he wants now.'_ Draco glanced at his watch and saw that it was 12. _'Damn. I forgot my books. I guess I need to go back to the Alley.' _Cainie appeared with a tray. He set it down on the small table and bowed. Draco walked over to the table and put a sandwich in his mouth. After he ate his small lunch, Draco went to his library. As he walked in, he noticed something different. Draco pulled out his dagger, and continued in further. He went over to his desk and spotted his papers lying all over the placed. He quickly unlocked his desk drawer. All of his papers had been touched. Draco saw the glow of red fingerprints on all of his papers. _'Someone knows my password.'_ Draco walked over to a bookcase and pulled on a book. It opened up to revel a small chest. He put his hand over it and spoke,  
  
"Apertum." The chest started glowing and the lid popped open. He pulled out the pile of papers and saw that their was no red fingerprints, which was a good thing, as these were the most important. Draco put all his papers in order and gathered the scattered ones. Then he placed them back into the chest and closed the lid. He put his hand over the chest and muttered,  
  
"Signum mei adfectio, iuvencus." The chest glowed an orange color and then it locked. Draco closed the bookcase and glanced at his watch. _'Merlin time is going way too slow.'_ Draco walked over to the staircase that led up to the second floor of the library and went up it. On the second floor was where Draco kept all of his Advanced books and the animagus book that his father gave him. _'It's about the only useful thing he gave me, besides my looks of course.' _Draco summoned his animagus book,  
  
"Accio Animagus," and it flew towards him. Draco grabbed the book and sat down at one of the four tables. He opened the book to Chapter 2, Finding Your Form.  
  
_To find your animagus form(s), there are two ways that you can approach it. 1. There is a short term potion that is easy to make, and it changes you into your form. Warning. You must be in the presence of another form, so they can help you and then be able to tell you what your form is. 2. You can get a animagus parchment, from a local book store, and tap your wand on it three times. Then you have to have a animagus potion to revel your form. This way is the most recommended as it is safer. Wizards and Witches are known to stay in their form from the first way, and cannot control their form._  
  
_'I might try to do this during school. Thank Merlin that father bought me my own room. I wonder who is Head Girl. Probably that mud-blood, Granger.'_ Draco put the book down, and glanced around his library. He spotted some movement near the library door, and stood up. Draco saw a flash of black and the thing disappeared.

* * *

Landon ran out of Draco's library and to his room. _'Oh shit. I am sure he spotted me. I need to be more careful.'_ Landon sighed and flopped down onto his bed. Nellie appeared soon after.  
  
"Sir, Missus sent Nellie to tell Sir that Ms. Marx is here to pick Sir up." Landon nodded in recognition and Nellie bowed, then popped away. _'Oh great. I can't get my research done now. Maybe I can convince Lindsey to let me stay, and have Cheerio watch me._' Landon stood up and grabbed his cloak. He put it on and went down to the tea room. Lindsey was sitting on a sofa next to Narcissa, chatting.  
  
"Hem Hem." Lindsey looked over to Landon and smiled.  
  
"Hello Landon. Come join us." Landon walked over to where they were sitting, and joined them.

* * *

Pansy and Blaise sat in the chairs in front of the desk. Ginny grinned at them and sat down in her chair.  
  
"I am sure you are wondering how I came to own this building and my lovely guards," she said, pointing to her Guardian, Tigiria, and a large black panther, named Kenosha. Blaise looked at the two large cats and frowned.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this Ginny?" Blaise demanded, Pansy nodding in agreement.  
  
"It's a long story. You up to sitting here for a hour or so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Let me get comfortable," Ginny shifted in her seat and then got started.  
  
"It began in my first year. When I got home from Flourish and Blotts, I took out my cauldron and looked through them. A small black book fell out of one of my books. I bent over to pick it up and sat down on my bed," Ginny continued talking, and became overwhelmed with memories.

* * *

_Sitting on her small bed, the 11 year old girl looked at the small book. Engraved onto the front cover was T.M.R._ 'I wonder what this is.'_ Ginny opened the book and saw that nothing was written on the first page. She flipped through the book, seeing that each page was blank. Ginny went over to her desk and sat at it. She picked up her quill and dipped it into ink, and wrote,  
  
_**'My name is Virginia Molly Weasley.'** _The words disappeared and the page started filling up with words.  
  
_**'Hello Virginia. My name is Tom Marvalo Riddle. Do you go to Hogwarts?'**_ Ginny thought for a moment and then wrote a response.  
  
_**'Yes I do. Do you?'  
  
'I used to. What year are you in?'  
  
'This is going to be my first year.'  
  
'Your first year. That's cool.'  
  
'I guess. My brother Ron and his pals have been ignoring me for the summer and I have no one to talk to.'  
  
'You have me now. I will be your friend. Now tell me, Virginia. What are your favorite things?'  
  
'Well I like Tigers and my favorite color is black. I don't really have a favorite food or drink. I'm just a normal little girl.'  
  
'That is a lie Virginia. You are more special then you think. You will see. There are great things planned for your feature.' **_Ginny heard her brother run up the stairs, calling for her.  
  
_**'I have to go Tom. Bye.'  
  
'Bye Virginia.'**  
  
6 months later  
  
_"Mr. Potter," a funny looking dwarf grabbed a hold of Harry's bag. The bag ripped and all of Harry's things fell out. Ginny gasped as she spotted the diary on the floor amongst Harry's other books.  
  
A day before the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match, Ginny went through Harry's things in order to find the diary. She found it and rushed back to her dorm.  
  
_**'Tom?'  
  
'Yes my dear?'  
  
'Did you tell Harry anything?'  
  
'No darling. I have something special for you.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Come to the Chamber, and I will show you.'**  
  
In the Chamber  
  
_Ginny sat on the cold stone floor with her diary, waiting for Tom to come out.  
  
"Virginia, Come here." Ginny stood up, and walked over to Tom. He was about 6'3", had brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"That's my girl. I have a few presents for you. First this." Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Tigiris nosce te ipsum." A small Tiger cub appeared out of Tom's wand. Tom picked up the cub and spoke to it.  
  
"Tigiria, you are to protect her and care for her. Make sure no one harms her. She is special to me and others, though they have yet to discover that." Ginny, confused, stood up.  
  
"My dear. Sit back down. I am not yet finished. Clavis exsisto ad mei manus. This is they key to a vault, hidden deep in Gringotts. The number is 656, and the password is Ossifragus." Tom handed Ginny the key.  
  
"Now one last thing. There is a building, hidden, only those who are told of it or know of it can see it. This is a large building and can produce anything you want it to. The door is password protected. To change the password, you must speak it's name, your name and then your password." Tom finished speaking and put the cub down. Tigiria trotted over to Ginny and purred. Ginny picked up the cub and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Tom."  
  
"No Problem."_

_

* * *

_  
"And that brings me here today."  
  
"You?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
You were the one who opened the camber?" Pansy grimaced at the mention, as did Ginny.  
  
"Unfortunately, I did. Though it was the Dark Lord controlling me, and not Tom. As it seemed that the Dark Lord lost hold on Tom for a while, and that is why he gave me those things, to protect me. Don't you see. It is only Harry and I, and whoever Dragon is, that can defeat Voldemort. We are bonded to him by power, and only we can defeat him. But that won't be for a while. It is time to prepare for it though."  
  
"So what you are saying, is that Tom used to be the Dark Lord, and that for a few minutes, he lost control of his old identity, and Tom gave you these things to protect you?" Asked Pansy, thinking it threw.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It all makes sense now. I see the mark now," Pansy said, pointing to Ginny's shoulder. On it was a small comet, marking the sign of the light.  
  
"I have one too. Here." Pansy pointed to her ankle. The mark was small, appearing to others as a birthmark. Blaise was just sitting back watching the two girls.  
  
"Since when have you had that?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well Blaise. It is really a mark of a god. If you are a chosen one then you are marked with a comet or a quarter moon."  
  
"Oh," Blaise looked down.  
  
"Ginny, you never really told us what this place has."  
  
"How about a tour?" Pansy smiled.  
  
"That would be great." Ginny stood up , went over to her bookcase and pulled out a small book.  
  
"Okay let's go." Ginny led them down the stairs and to the right. They came to a set of large oak doors.  
  
"Now before you enter, you must swear that you will tell no one of what you see or of this place. Once you do that , you must sign this book here, with your blood." Pansy and Blaise nodded.  
  
"Okay. Repeat after me. I swear to not repeat to anyone of what I see or of this place." Pansy and Blaise spoke in unison.  
  
"As the gods as my witness, if I tell I will know there will be consequences, and I will face then my own." After they repeated the last part, Ginny handed them each a needles to prick there finger and handed the book first to Pansy.  
  
"Your full name please." Pansy signed her full name and she handed the book to Blaise, who then signed it. After that, Ginny pulled out her wand and tapped the book 3 times. It vanished into thin air, and Ginny swung open the doors. Pansy gasped and almost fell over.  
  
"You have your own mall?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"And that's not all." Ginny led them threw the doors and went to a shop on her left.  
  
"This is the Potions Repository. It has restockable ingredients. I have my own Quidditch Supply Company, and I just finished the manufacturing of my new broom. Do you want to see it?" Blaise, being the Quidditch player he is, nodded robustly. Ginny grinned and led them to the warehouse. They came to a set of steel doors that had a number pat attached. Ginny swept her card and entered the code. The steel doors pulled apart, and they were granted access. All the workers looked over to Ginny, and as a unison, stood at attention.  
  
"Carry on." The workers went straight back to work.  
  
"Follow me, and stay close." Ginny led them down the long aisle. They came to some stairs and went up.  
  
"This is where I keep all of my designs and blueprints. And of course, I keep the original broom." A man in a black suit came up to Ginny and asked,  
  
"Ms. Weasley, how may I be of service?"  
  
"Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"A drink would be nice," Pansy said.  
  
"3 bottles of butterbeer and some pastries if possible." The man turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh and Jon, send Ian up with the new broom please?" Jon nodded.  
  
"Thanks. So guy's, have any questions?"  
  
"Well duh, of course I do. I mean, you own a good company. I bet you are about as rich as the Malfoy's now." Ginny blushed.  
  
"No, not really. I just founded the company a few years back, during my third year. I started designing brooms in History of Magic."  
  
"Cool. Well anyway's, I heard that Draco just bought a new broom a few day's again."  
  
"Most likely he has, but that does not mean it was one of mine."  
  
"Oh but it was Ms. Weasely." Ian came in the door, carrying the blueprints in one hand and the broom in the other.  
  
"Finally. Now what were you saying about Mr. Malfoy's purchase?"  
  
"He bought one of the 10 brooms you put out in my store."  
  
"Is that so? How odd. I am surprised the broom accepted him."  
  
"Accepted?" Asked a very confused Blaise.  
  
"I put a charm on each broom. This is actually my own spell. It only allows those with a sincere heart, to touch it."  
  
"Oh. Well Draco is not who you think he is. He really does have a good heart and he wants to help get rid of the Death Eaters." Ginny sat in deep thought. Finally she smiled.  
  
"I guess he is, otherwise the broom wouldn't have accepted him. Now on to further business. Here is the broom," Ginny handed it to Pansy,  
  
"And the design from every angle," which she handed to Blaise. He spread out the blueprints onto Ginny's desk and started examining it.  
  
"Impressive. Is that the name of the broom?" asked Blaise, pointing to the large words that read, Tiger200.  
  
"Yup. Named after me."  
  
"That I can see." They all laughed. Jon came up with the refreshments.  
  
"Thanks Jon." He bowed and stood to the side.  
  
"So guys, what do you think?"  
  
"Can we try the broom out?"  
  
"Blaise, of course. You would want to. Go ahead but be careful." Blaise mounted the broom and kicked off.  
  
"So pansy. I know you are dying to check out my mall." Pansy nodded, excitedly.  
  
"Well let's go." Ginny hit a button and they were teleported to the mall.  
  
"Have fun. And you can have anything you want." Pansy squealed with delight and gave Ginny a hug, then she took off.


	7. Meetings

**_

* * *

A/N: Ginny's real birthday is on August 10th for those who wanted to know. Kinda close to the date I picked for this fic...aren't I awesome? Lol...To those who are reading this...thank you....and to those who aren't well I guess you suck, and your not reading this a/n...which is funny a hell...but it's all dandy smandy...lol...fun stuff...please review if you are reading this...i would like to know if I am doing a good job at writing this or not...i hope I am..._**

"Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, it's time to wake up. We have to go get your books." Hermione, who shared a room with Ginny, was still sleeping when Ron barged in.

"Mione, Gin. Time to wake up." Hermione groaned inwardly, and got up. She stretched and then looked around the room. Ron was still standing in the doorway, looking at Hermione.

"Ron! Get out now!" Ron's ears turned red and he muttered,

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." Hermione smacked him on the arm and pointed to the door. Ron turned and left. Hermione closed the door and turned to Ginny's bed.

"Ginny, you up?" Hermione walked over to the bed and saw that no one was in it. '_I guess she is in the shower.'_ Hermione went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. She didn't hear any water running, and knocked again.

"Gin? Are you in there?" No response came from the bathroom. Hermione tried the knob and it turned. She went inside and used the loo. Then she brushed her teeth, and her hair, and changed into a pair of jeans and a red halter top. After changing, she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Molly glanced up from the stove and smiled at Hermione.

"Good Morning Hermione. Have a seat. Are you hungry? Did you sleep well?" Hermione smiled.

"I slept well. And I am famished. Do you need any help?" Molly shook her head no. Hermione looked at the table and noticed a piece of paper, and saw the writing on it. Hermione read what it said and gasped.

"What's wrong dear?" Hermione pointed to the paper and Molly picked it up.

_Mum. Went to Diagon Alley. Be back in time for dinner. Love Ginny._

After reading it, she glanced over to the clock and saw that Ginny's hand was at Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry came thumping down the stairs.

"DON'T RUN DOWN THE STAIRS!"

"Mum's mad. I wonder what I did this time." Harry shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. How are you this morning?"

"Oh hello Harry. I'm doing fine. Have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready." Harry smiled and sat down across from Hermione.

"Morning mum. Where's Ginny?" Molly scowled and turned to finish cooking. Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"What's up with mum?" Hermione handed the note to Ron.

"Oh. She's going to get it this time." Harry gave Ron a look of question.

"She's done this before?" Ron nodded.

"Multiple times. But she's always has a story to back it up. This time she doesn't."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley placed plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausages onto the table. They all dug in to eat. Fred and George appeared and joined them for breakfast.

* * *

Draco glanced at his watch on last time. _'Finally. I better get going.'_ Draco apparated to Diagon Alley and went to Flourish and Blotts. Inside it was crowded with a bunch of what looked like first years and second years. Draco trudged pass them and went to the potion's section. There he spotted a woman jumping up and down, trying to reach a book. Draco smirked at the amusing sight, and went to help her. He stood behind the woman and noticed her hair was auburn with blond highlights. Draco reached up and pulled down the book.

"Hey! I found it first. Give it back." She turned around and came face to face with Draco. _'Oh my. He has gotten huge. And much more sexier. Did I just say that?'_ Ginny blush but quickly covered it up.

"Chill. I got it down for you. Let me introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy. Who are you? You don't sound like you are from around here." _'My accent. He doesn't recognize me!'_

"I am from around here. I was in America for a few months."

"What school do you go to? Certainly not Hogwarts. I would know, because I wouldn't be able to resist a pretty little thing like you." Ginny scowled.

"You evil ferret. Now give my book back." Draco smirked.

"Your name and then you get your book." Ginny grabbed the book and took off. _'How dare she. The nerve of someone to take from a Malfoy. I am going to find out who she is.'_

Ginny walked down the aisle and turned into the next one. 'One more book to go. Transfiguration.' Ginny got the book and went to pay for her books. She left the store and went to Madame Malkins.

"Good afternoon dear. How may I help you?"

"I need some new dress robes for the ball and some new school ones." Madame Malkin nodded and pulled out her wand.

"Now stand up on the box and hold still." A pair of measuring tapes popped out of her wand and started measuring Ginny. Madame Malkin went over to the black robes and pulled out three.

"Here are your school robes. Now tell me what color you want."

"Green. Emerald Green."

"I have the perfect dress." Madame Malkin went to the back and came back with a box.

"Go try it on." Ginny went to the dressing room and pulled the dress on. It was a back-less dress with a single strap encircling her neck. The bodice fit her perfectly and the skirt was not too large nor too small. Ginny stepped out of the dressing room.

"My you look absolutely stunning. It is perfect for you."

"And I agree. You look ravishing in that dress. You'll turn everyone's head at the ball." Ginny turned to face Draco.

"Do you have to follow me?"

"Yes. I won't leave you until you tell me your name." Ginny turned and went back into the dressing room. She changed back into her street clothes and put he dress back in the box. Ginny came out, walked past Draco, and handed the box to Madame Malkin.

"How much for all of this?"

"80 galleons." Ginny handed Madame Malkin the money and left the store. She went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, ordered a Peppermint smoothie, and sat down with her bags. Draco followed her and sat down in front of her.

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Maybe because I don't want to."

"And why not?" Ginny glared at Draco, and shouted,

"I DON'T WANT TO END UP BEING ONE OF YOUR PLAY TOY'S!" Draco, slightly taken back from the shouting, smirked.

"Play toys?"

"Oh don't act so stupid! I know your not." Draco frowned and ran his hand threw his hair.

* * *

Ron and Harry were standing in front of Quality Qudditch Supplies, looking at the new broom.

"Whoever designed that broom is going to me mad rich. I mean look at it. Not even the Firebolt-3000 compares to it. There is not a single thing wrong with this broom. It has the right speed, a compass on the end, anti-jinx spells places on it. Who is the designer?" Harry looked at the name.

"Someone named Tigress. Must be some chick. Man would I like to meet her."

"LEAVE ME ALONG AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Ron looked across the street and turned red.

"Ron. What's wrong."

"That's what is wrong," pointing to where Ginny was sitting.

"Oh." Ron stormed over to her.

"Virginia. Where in the bloody hell have you been? I've been bloody worried about you."

"Weasel. You are interrupting my conversation with this lovely lady. Now if you will go about your business and leave."

"Ferret, this is my business." Ginny glared at Ron and spoke up.

"I am 16 years old you know. Not 5. I CAN take care of myself. Now if you will be kind and go back to what you were doing, I will see you at dinner." Ginny stood up and grabbed her bags. She went back to her building. Draco smirked at Ron and stood up.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Where ever I please. You certainly cannot stop me." Draco moved past Ron and walked down the street. He followed Ginny to the corner of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley.

'_I wonder what she's doing down here? Oh well, I need to get the rest of my stuff.'_ Draco walked down the path that led through Knockturn Alley. He came to a small, privately owned, potions shop and went inside.

"Mr. Malfoy. A present surprise to see you here. How may I help you?"

"I need a potion. It is the animagus one." The shop keeper nodded and pulled out a small vile filled with a red potion.

"Here you are Mr. Malfoy."

"Charge it to my account." Draco left the store and slipped the viled into his pocket.

* * *

Ginny shrunk all of her school supplies and placed them in her pocket. After saying good-bye to Jon, Ginny left her office and went to go pick up a pair of earrings for her mother. _'That should do it.'_ Ginny left her building, making sure the doors locked. She walked to The Leaky Cauldron, and said goodnight to Tom. Ginny stepped into the fireplace and yelled out her destination. Ginny appeared in the living room of the Burrow. Glancing around, she saw that no one was home, and went upstairs. Ginny put all of her books and stuff on her bed, and quickly wrapped the earrings. She ran downstairs to start dinner. '_I hope this works. Or I am going to be in deep shit.'_

* * *

Landon walked down Diagon Alley, his house-elf, Cheerio, dragging behind. '_It feels good to be free. Now to find Virginia.'_

"Hurry up your worthless thing. You are keeping me from finding her."

"Cheerio is sorry, but master has large legs, and Cheerio cannot keep up." Landon scowled and stopped. He waited for Cheerio to catch up. '_Stupid chain. I can't believe she didn't trust me.'_ They continued walking down the street. Soon he came across a group of red-heads and brunettes.

"Where did she go?"

"I dunno."

"Ron! You lost her? Don't you remember? You were supposed to keep her until we all got here!" Fred shook his head.

"It's not my fault. She was sitting her and then left. The street's were too crowded to see where she went."

"Give it up. Let's go home. Hopefully she will be there." The group apparated to the Burrow. They all smelt something cooking and went to the kitchen. They spotted a red-head standing in front of the oven.

"Ginny!" '_Oh shit!' _Ginny turned around and faced her brothers.

"Where have you been?"

"Here." Fred laughed along with George.

"Thanks you two, for keeping them busy."

"No problem sis. Anytime. But a promise is a promise. You must stop by tomorrow at 10am."

"Okay. Now set the table. George, go and collect some of mum's favorite flowers. Ron and Harry, go upstairs and get cleaned up. Hermione, I need your help in here." Ron turned red and shouted,

"Virginia! Don't you tell me what to do! You've been gone all day and then you come home, make dinner and think that everything will be all right. Well your wrong. This time it doesn't happen that way."

"Ron..."

"No Harry. I'm not done." Harry grabbed Ron by his collar and dragged him upstairs.

"Clean up." Ron turned to stare at his best friend.

"Your going to take her side?"

"Yes."

"They are all against me. The whole bloody bunch." Ron kept on muttering to himself as he changed. Fred had set the table and George had two vases filled with yellow Carnations, by the time Ron and Harry finished changing.

"Gin and Hermione. Go change, Fred and I will finish this up." Ginny went upstairs with Hermione.

"Ginny, what's all this about?"

"Oh I forgot, you didn't know. It's mum's and dad's anniversary tonight, so I spent all day trying to figure out what to do and get. I told Harry yesterday about it, and Fred and George knew too."

"But Ron..."

"He always forgets. I do this every year. I've been doing it since I was 13."

"Oh." Ginny changed into one of the few dinner dresses that she had, applied a bit of make-up and went downstairs.

"Is it done?" Fred nodded.

"The banner up?" George nodded.

"Lupin and Tonks here?" Harry nodded as he came through the door, Remus Lupin and Nympadora Tonks, following.

"Good. Now set up. Harry keep an eye on Ron for me. They should be here any minute." The two hands hit home and the Weasley family and friends hid.

"Ginny? Ron? Harry? Hermione? We are home." Molly and Arthur walked through the door and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my. I completely forgot." Molly had tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, your such a doll. Every year you do this and every year I forget." Molly engulfed Ginny with a large hug. Ron, filling guilty turned away.

"Mum! Dinner is ready. Come sit down. Come on everyone." They all followed Ginny into the kitchen.

* * *

Draco apparated to the ministry. After going through security, he got on the elevator and pressed number 5. A bunch of wizards and witches glanced at him and moved back. _'Probably think I'm father.'_ As the doors opened up, memos came flying on and littered the ceiling. Once the voice said,

"Level 5. Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederations of Wizards, British Seats," Draco got off, as did a few of the memos. Draco walked down the aisle and came to a desk with a secretary in it.

"I am here to see Mr. Chesterton."

"And you are?"

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh. Sorry Sir. He said to let you in as soon as you arrive." Draco brushed past the desk and opened the door.

"Mr. Chesterton." A tall man sat at the desk. He was wearing the usual uniform for a lawyer and had gray hair.

"Mr. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to see you again. Have a seat and we can start." Draco sat down in front of the desk.

"Now Draco. We have some matters to discuss. Your father was a very wealthy man, but had some debts to pay. I need you to sign a few things and then you are free to leave." Mr. Chesterton handed Draco the papers and Draco looked over them. After seeing that it was minor stuff, he signed the papers and handed them back to Mr. Chesterton.

"Good day Mr. Chesterton."

"Good day to you too, Mr. Malfoy. It was nice to do business with you." Draco left and apparated home.

* * *

After a nice family dinner, Ginny cleaned up and then went into the family room.

"Mum, here is something for you and this is for you dad." Ginny handed the small box to her mum and a large box to her father. Molly opened the box and pulled out the tissue paper.

"Oh Ginny. They are beautiful." Arthur opened up his box and saw that it was a small t.v.

"Ginny? What is this?"

"It's a televison. You can watch stuff on it, like the world cup."

"Oh. Thank you sweetie." Ginny smiled and gave both her parents a hug.

"Mum, dad. I am absolutley tired, and I must get my rest, as I have to pack for school tomorrow."

"Goodnight Ginny, and thank you for cooking such a wonderful meal." Ginny went upstairs and changed. She logged on to her laptop and talked to Blaise.

**Sanctusflame666: **Hey Blaise

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Hey Tigress. What's up?

**Sanctusflame666:** Oh not much. Just finished dinner, and such. You?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Same. Pansy is zonked out. I think that mall was abit too much for her. She's got like a hundred bags all over my manor.

**Sanctusflame666:** LOL. You shouldn't complain. I gave you a broom.

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** True.

**Sanctusflame666:** So who you riding with on the train?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Pansy and I guess Draco. Mum is making me be nicer to him, as he is going through such difficult times.

**Sanctusflame666:** I thought you liked him?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Oh no. He's a great guy if your on his good side, but once he is in a bad mood, stay away.

**Sanctusflame666:** Thanks for the heads up.

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** No problem. So do you want charming ol' me to come and sit with you and Lori on the train?

**Sanctusflame666:** Haha funny. Only if you want to.

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Okay. I've got to go. Mother is making me move things around. Bye. Luv ya.

Blaise signed off and Ginny decided to talk to Luke.

**Sanctusflame666:** Hey Luke.

**Anguismundi20:** Hey Flame. You ready for school to start?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yup. I can't wait. I wonder what Snape has planned...

**Anguismundi20:** You like Snape?

**Sanctusflame666:** Don't you? He's my favorite teacher, plus he teaches one of my favortie subjects.

**Anguismundi20:** Yes I do like Snape. What's your other favorite subjects?

**Sanctusflame666:** Transfiguration.

**Anguismundi20:** McGonagall. Ugh. She favors the Gryff's way too much.

**Sanctusflame666:** She does not!

**Anguismundi20:** What's that?

**Sanctusflame666:** I mean...i've been in her classes and she treats everyone the same. Snape favors his Slytherins way too much.

**Anguismundi20:** That I can agree with. But hey, as long as I don't get a detention from him, i'm happy.

**Sanctusflame666:** So you are a Slytherin?

**Anguismundi20:** And why do you say that?

**Sanctusflame666:** I dunno. Just wanted to see what you said.

**Anguismundi20:** Which was nothing.

**Sanctusflame666:** Yup it was. So did you get any new dress robes?

**Anguismundi20:** Yes.

**Sanctusflame666:** Well describe them.

**Anguismundi20:** They are black with silver trimmings.

**Sanctusflame666:** Oh mine is a pretty Emerald dress. I love it. It makes me feel good and gorgeous.

**Anguismundi20:** I'm sure you are pretty with or without the dress.

**Sanctusflame666:** Was that a compliment?

**Anguismundi20:** Yes. I guess it was.

**Sanctusflame666:** Cool. So what are you up to this evening?

**Anguismundi20:** No much. I am debating wither to go out and party as it will be my last night to, or continue sitting here and talk to you.

**Sanctusflame666:** Such a hard desicion.

**Anguismundi20:** Are you being sarcastic?

**Sanctusflame666:** No it really is. I would rather go and party then sit and talk to me.

**Anguismundi20:** You would?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yep. I am a very boring person.

**Anguismundi20:** No your not!

**Sanctusflame666:** Yep I am. I wish I could go do something.

**Anguismundi20:** Why can't you?

**Sanctusflame666:** My stupid, overprotective brother.

**Anguismundi20:** Ah. I see. Well there are way's to prevent him from finding out.

**Sanctusflame666:** Well there is alson his best mate, and girlfriend.

**Anguismundi20:** Oh well. That might be hard. Let me look it up for you.

15 Minutes later

**Anguismundi20:** Found it!

**Sanctusflame666:** YAY! What is it?

**Anguismundi20:** An illusion charm. It can last up to 10 hours, and does what you program it to.

**Sanctusflame666:** How do you do it?

**Anguismundi20:** Take a look in you charm book. It's on page 210.

**Sanctusflame666:** Okay. Thanks. Now to find a place to go.

**Anguismundi20:** Good point.

**Sanctusflame666:** You mean you don't know a place to go?

**Anguismundi20:** Nope.

**Sanctusflame666:** Haha. I think i've thought of one.

**Anguismundi20: **Where?

**Sanctusflame666:** Are you asking for help?

**Anguismundi20:** Yes.

**Sanctusflame666:** Okay. There is a place called Galvani's. It's in Diagon Alley.

**Anguismundi20:** Okay. That's where I'lll be.

**Sanctusflame666:** Are you suggesting we meet?

**Anguismundi20: **Yes I guess I am.

**Sanctusflame666:** Oh. How about later? Not tonight

**Anguismundi20:** Um...okay?

**Sanctusflame666:** Yea. We might bump into each other without even knowing it.

**Anguismundi20:** I guess. Well I got to go get ready. See you tonight.

**Sanctusflame666:** Sure.

Ginny logged off and ran to her bed. She oulled out her charm book and flipped to page 210. Ginny read how to cast the charm and casted it. She removed all the books from her bed and then went to change. She put on a small mini-skirt and a black tube top. Ginny put her hair up into a loose bun, and put on some make-up. She applied a little eye-liner and mascara. _'Now how am I going to get there?' _Ginnny thought, and went to the telephone. She dialed Blaise's number, and asked to speak to Blaise.

"Blaise here."

"Blaise, it's me. Can you come and pick me up? I know you and Pans are going to the club tonight, and I decided to go too. I just need a ride."

"Fine. Be at the end of your drive in 10 minutes."

"Thanks." Ginny hung up the phone. _'Now to get out of the house, without being seen.' _Ginny looked down the stairs, and listened. She heard silence. _'Sounds like no one's up. Except 'Mione, but she's in Ron's room chatting.' _Ginny went downstairs and ran through the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and over-cloak, and ran out the door. Ginny ran the half-mile down the drive and waited for Blaise. He pulled up 2 minutes later, Pansy sitting in the front seat.

"Thank's for picking me up," she gave him kiss on the cheek, and then jumped in the back.

"No problem." Blaise put the car in drive, and zoomed off. Soon the arrived in front of The Leaky Cauldron. They all got out, and waited for Blaise to put the alarm on the car.

"Okay let's go. Um...Pansy, where's your date meeting you at?"

"He said the entrance to Diagon Alley. So I guess I will see you later. Have fun." Pansy went to go sit by the fountain. Blaise bowed low to Ginny, and said,

"Milady," and held out his hand. Ginny took it, and together they walked down the street. Ginny spotted a bunch of kids from Hogwarts, all headed in the same direction. They walked up to the head of the long line.

"The advantages of going with a guy like me."

"And those are?" Ginny asked playfully, grinning.

"I'm just kidding," she said, when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Let's go inside." Blaise took out his V.I.P pass and showed it to the bouncer. The bouncer nodded, and moved aside. Ginny and Blaise enterd the building. Once inside, Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand again and said,

"Stay close. You can get lost." Ginny nodded and let Blaise lead her across the floor. They went through a corridor, and then a door. Blaise knocked on a door 3 times. A peep hole opened up and a man spoke,

"Password."

"Anguis." The door opened up. Blaise led Ginny up the stairs and they entered the private party room. Music was blasting and a bunch of kids were dancing.

"What is this place?"

"A party room reserved for Slytherin's and their guests."

"Oh. Do you have a bar? I'm in the mood for somthing to drink." Blaise pointed to the bar at the back of the room, and Ginny headed to it. She stood next to an empty stool and tried to get the bartender's attention.

"Hey! I need a drink! You should be serving instead of flirting!" George turned around and came to face his sister.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Ginny smiled, and said,

"Partying. And trying to get a drink, but the bartender is flirting with the girls."

"Who's your Slytherin?"

"Who's say's I have one?"

"You need one to get in."

"Well it's none of your buisness. Now can you get me a Lime Margaritta?"

"Fine. But I am going to be watching you."

"And if you do, I will tell mum what you do with your spare time."

"And how are you going to explain you being here?"

"Shit. Forgot about that."

"Yes you did. Now here you go. Don't cause to much trouble. And just to let you know, I like the tattoo and belly ring." Ginny gasped.

"How'd you know?"

"Brother instinct." George chuckled when he saw Ginny's face.

"No. I saw them when you came up here. Just because I was flirting and not really paying attention, doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention. Now go and have fun." Ginny took her drink and went to go sit down along the side. She drank the whole Margaritta within 10 minutes, and went up to the bar for a few shots of Whiskey. While she was drinking her 5th shot, Draco came up to her and asked her to dance. Ginny looked up at his face._ 'I guess one dance won't kill me. He's going to figure out who I am sooner or later.'_

"Sure." Ginny finished her shot with a gulp and grabbed his hand. Draco led her to the middle of the dance floor. Ginny danced the way she learned, back in America, and was having the time of her life. Soon a slow song came on and Ginny went to go sit down.

"One more? Please?" Ginny sighed and nodded. And for the first time, Draco actually, truely smiled, and at her too! _'He looks so happy when he's with me, but he won't once he finds out who I am.'_

* * *

George was watching the two from behind the bar. _'It looks like Malfoy found a heart. Too bad I have to go and interupt the dance.'_ George smirked and told Lee Jordan to take over for a while. He went over to where they were dancing. George tapped Draco on the shoulder and asked,

"May I dance with your partner?" Draco turned and sneered.

"Weasley. Can't find someone to dance with so you came over to steal mine?"

"No."

"Then leave." Ginny decided to put her foot in before things got too rough.

"Draco, it will only be for a few minutes. And I will dance with you for another song. I promise."

"Fine." Draco handed over Ginny's hand to George and went to the bar.

"George! What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"You are actually enjoying yourslef? Dancing with that turd?" Ginny nodded.

"Well i'm just telling you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, expecially by him."

"Oh so now you care. You didn't are when Dean cheated on me. I am 16 years old, and I know how to look after myself. I did a great job in America, and if given a chance, I can do it here too! Now if you will excuse me, I have a dance to dance." Ginny spun around and went over to Draco. She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. They danced for the whole night. By Midnight, Ginny was wasted, no thanks to Lee. Ginny ran to the nearest bathroom stall, and put her head in the toilet. Pansy had seen her run by and followed. She patted Ginny on the back, and held Ginny's loose hair back. After Ginny was done, she thanked Pansy and murmered a cleansing spell. Pansy just stared at her.

"Did you know that you just did a spell without your wand?"

"Impossible. You can't do magic without a wand."

"Yes you can. The wand only helps to focus your magic on one thing."

"Oh. Well. Whatever. I need to go and get some sleep."

"I'll see you on the train."

"Yea." Ginny went in search of Blaise, and couldn't find him.

"Damnit Blaise. Where the fuck are you?"

"Looking for someone?" Ginny turned and saw Draco.

"Oh hey. Do you know where Blaise is? I need to get home."

"I saw him go upstairs with a chick about 5 minutes ago. I don't think he'll be available anytime soon."

"Can you take me home? Please?" Ginny begged.

"Um...I don't know. I've had quite a bit to drink."

"Your my only hope. My brother has all ready left. And you said Blaise wouldn't be done anytime soon. Please? Pretty Please?"

"Your brother was here?" Ginny nodded.

"Fine I will take you home, but you owe me a name."

"Virginia."

"A full name."

"Can't. You'll know by Friday though. You will be able to figure what it is on the first night."

"Fine. Now let's go Virginia." Draco grabbed her hand and led her to his car, which was a midnight blue Porsche. He held the door open as Ginny go in, and then closed it. Then he went aroudn to the otherside, and jumped in. Draco started up the car and drove off.

"Where do you live?"

"St. Ottery Catchpole."

"Near me. Cool."

"Yea I guess. Once you get me there, you can drop me off at the end of my drive. I can walk up to my house from there."

"Nope. I have to take you to your door. I have to make sure you get their safely."

"Whatever. Just drive."

"My aren't you a bitchy one today."

"It's not day, it's night."

"Whatever."

"Yup." Draco put on his radio and put in 3 Inch Fizz, a new group from Florida. He turned up the volume and listened to his favorite song called, Routine. Ginny's drive soon came up.

"Here it is." Draco turned up the drive.

"Let me out here."

"No. I told you. I am taking you all the way to your front door."

"No your not. Let me out." Draco sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way. What do I care if you get hurt or raped. Or worse, Die."

"I can't die. Not yet anyway's."

"Oh you can't, can you. Why is that?"

"None of your bloody buisness, Mr. Malfoy."

"So it's Mr. Malfoy is it now?"

"Yes. Now goodnight." Ginny got out of the car and started walking up the drive. Draco shook his head, and turned his car around, and went home. Ginny dug through her purse trying to find her key's. _'Damnit. Why'd did I have to loose them now?'_ She went to where her window was and saw that it was open. _'Thank merlin Hermione sleeps with the window open.'_ Ginny put her purse over her shoulder and started climbing up the side of the house. Her room was on the second florr. One hand in front of the other, was Ginny's strategy. But she lost hold and fell off. She landed with a loud thump and oof. At the same moment, Harry was downstairs getting a late night snack. He heard the thump and cry, and went outside to check it. He saw the girl sitting in the flower bed, crying.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Why are you out here?" Ginny sobbed even louder, when she heard Harry.

"I...I need some water and ice."

"Here. Take my hand, and we can go and discuss why you are out here and not in bed."

"Okay." Ginny took Harry's hand and he pulled her up. He led her through the kitchen and placed her at the table. Then Harry went into the kitchen and got a glass of wather and some ice. He went back inot the dining room and sat down next to Ginny.

"Here. Now tell me why you were outside."

"I can't."

"Why not? You can trust me. I am your friend."

"I went to a party. And Blaise couldn't drive me home, so I asked the guy I was dancing with to drice me home."

"You got a ride home from a complete stranger?"

"No. I knew who he was. He goes to our schoo."

"And who is he?"

"That's none of your bloody buisness. Plus it's also George's fault too! He left around 11."

"And why the hell were you with Blaise? He's a bloody Slytherin. He's pure evil, and proablly a Death Eater."

"See. This is why I didn't want to tell you. Have you forgotten the fact that it was Blaise's family's manor distroyed by Voldemort? Plus he's a great guy. You shouldn't judge a person by the house their in. Have you forgotten the Hat almost put you in Slytherin? That's what I thought." Harry looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Please forgive me. I wasn't meant to question you like I did. I was just worried beacause you used to hate Slytherins ans used to never sneak out."

"I forgive you, but only on one condition. You can't say a single word to anyone about this."

"Okay. Thanks for trusting me."

"I need to got to bed. I'm going to have the worst hangover tomorrow."

"Serves you right. You shouldn't have drunk."

"Yea. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Gin." Ginny went upstairs to her room, changed and went to bed.


	8. Hogwarts ExpressSorting

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long in posting this...I don't even know if there is anyone reading this or not, but I decided to write ne ways. I've been really busy lately. I've gotta job now, and then there is school, looking for colleges, and all the other Senior crap that i've gotta do. It's bizare, but i'll live. I hope if you are reading this you will review, it would be really kind if you did, and I am taking suggestions of what should happen and stuff...i've been putting this off cuz I haven't been able to figure out what I want to happen, plus i've no time to type this up. But I did have it written for quite a while, and the next chappie too, but it's only half done. If you do have any suggestions, please send them to my email, and not suggest them in a review. My email is flamingdragonwings17 yahoo. Com. Thanks.**

"Ginny wake up. We're going to miss the train." Hermione shook Ginny, trying to wake her up. It was September 1st, the first un-official day of school.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Ginny sat up in her bed and stretched. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 8:30. '_Hmm...going to be late are we?' _Ginny stood up and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and dressed in a pair of stretch jeans that had patches all over it , and put on a black tank top that said, Tigress in yellow-orange letters. Ginny ran a brush through her auburn tresses and put it up in her normal loose bun. She went back to her room and ran through a mental checklist, making sure she had everything. Ginny sat on her trunk and watched Alois come through her window, a letter attached.

_Ginny. I hope this gets to you in time. I can't take the train today but I will see you tonight at the feast. I got into a little trouble over here and couldn't owl you until now. Hope you find someone to sit with. Luv ya. Lori. _

_'So that's why she didn't show up yesterday. I guess I'm going to have to sit by myself on the train. Oh. I almost forgot to pack my laptop.'_ Ginny picked up her laptop, unplugged it and put it in it's case. She put all the DVD's into another bag and put that into her trunk. _'Now I am ready to go.'_ Ginny grabbed her trunk and dragged it down the one flight of stairs. She dragged it into the kitchen and put it near the door. Ginny went back upstairs to grab her laptop bag and put that over her shoulder. She ran downstairs and then sat on top of her trunk . There she watched her brother run around the house looking for all of his things.

"Mum. have you seen my socks?" Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ron. There on your feet."

"Oh." He ran back upstairs and grabbed his trunk. it was now 9:05 and everyone was ready to go. Molly made a small breakfast and they ate. After they were done eating, everyone grabbed their trunks and put them outside. The ministry cars came to pick them up and take them to King's Cross. The drivers levitated trunks into the boot of the far, and the family got into their cars.

The scarlet train was sitting on the track of Platfrom 9 3/4. The Weasley family and friends were a small bunch compared to the mass of family's and students. Molly and Arthur said their byes to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and went over to Ginny.

"By dear. Learn your best and keep your brother in check. If any of your teachers give you a hard time, owl your father. Okay?"

"Yes mum." The train whistled and Ginny gave her parent's one last hug. She ran to get on board. Ginny dragged her trunk along the length of the train looking for her usual compartment. Soon she found it and went inside. Ginny put her trunk on the overhead and sat down on one of the

seats. She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Draco walked along the aisle, looking for his friends. He opened the compartment door and found the small girl sleeping. Draco went inside and sat across from her. He pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Seeing that Blaise was on, he oimed him.

**Anguismundi20:** Hey. Where you at?

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Sitting with Pansy. And you are?

**Anguismundi20:** Sitting across from the hottest chick at Hogwarts.

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Is that so? I better come and save her then. Pansy and I will head over. Where you at?

**Anguismundi20:** Compartment 81.

**SnAkEsRuLeAlL69:** Okay. We'll be right there.

Draco closed his laptop and heard a knock on the door. He went over to it and opened the door.

"Weasel, Potter and Granger. How delighting to see you," Draco sneered.

"How nice to see you too Malfoy. Have you seen my sister?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"You have a sister? Another Weasely? How awful! Nope have not seen her. Now leave." Ron tried to push pass Draco, to look in the compartment.

"I said she's not in here. Now leave!"

"Come on Ron. We'll continue looking." Hermione grabbed Ron and they left. Blaise and Pansy showed up a few seconds later.

"So where's this hot chick?" Draco pointed to where Ginny was sleeping and Blaise grinned.

"Do you know who she is?" Blaise nodded, as did Pansy.

"Who? Who is she?"

"Ask her yourself. She's waking up." Ginny groaned, rubbed her eyes, stretched and sat up. She looked around and spotted Blaise.

"Hullo Blaise, Pansy and Mal-Draco."

"Hey Tigress." Ginny rolled her eyes at Blaise's new nickname.

"Tigress?" Ginny nodded, muffling a snort as she saw Draco's dumbfounded face.

"You invented that new broom?"

"Yup. And I heard that you bought one. Does it work well for you?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm starved. Has the lunch witch come by yet?" To answer her question the door opened and the old witch popped her head inside.

"Anything off the trolley?"

"Yes. I'll have some Pumpkin pastries, a few chocolate frogs, and 3 boxes of beans," Ginny said, pulling out her purse.

"3 galleons 3 sickles and 2 knuts." Ginny handed the witch the money and sat down with her purchases. Blaise bought a few things as did Pansy and Draco.

"So Draco how was your summer?" Pansy asked.

"Not to bad. I met a cool girl online, and went to a few clubs. Two nights ago was the funnest I had in a long time." Draco flashed a smile to Ginny who just raised her eyebrows.

"Anyways, I had an okay summer. How about you?"

"Well...Blaise and I went to America to help Uncle Sam, and there we met our Red. And we went to a few clubs. We celebrated Red's birthday and met a new guy. He was very odd. He had the Malfoy smirk but other then that, he was different."

"Is that so?"

"Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Well you did, but it's all right. I already know who he is. My mother forgot that dear old father put up listening devices in all the meeting rooms, so I know everything. Well any way's, Red what's your name? I know your first now tell me your last."

"Nope. Don't want to. And if you are going to harass me about it you can leave."

"And who's going to make me?"

"I am." The voice was deep and powerful. Draco turned around and came face to face with Caiden. There was a shriek and Ginny went flying to Caiden's arms.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't tell me you were coming!" Caiden chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ginny. After they finished their hug, they sat down on the seat across from Pansy and Blaise. Draco raised his eyebrow in question of the two. _'Do they go out? If so I need to do something about it. She's mine and mine only.'_

"Well it was a last minute thing. Plus to tell you the truth, we have an old crack-pot as our headmaster at Gladstone."

"What's the difference? We have one here to!" Ginny smacked Draco on the arm.

"How **DARE** you talk about Dumbledore like that. He is one of the greatest wizards alive."

"Well I see that we have a Dumbledore supporter in are midst. She must not be a Slytherin."

"I'm in Slytherin and I support Dumbledore," Pansy spoke up.

"You support that fool?" Draco looked astonished.

"I support anyone who is against the Dark Lord."

"Well I don't support either side. I'm staying out of this war."

"Chicken," stated Caiden.

"I don't see any," Draco spat back, "anyway's we have gotten off topic."

"I didn't know we were discussing a topic," Ginny said.

"We were. Well I was any ways. I want to know you dares say they can make me leave." Ginny grinned.

"This is Caiden Vanleeken. He is 18, and someone I met in California. Caiden, did Amiee say she was coming?"

"She didn't want to. After you left, she sort of met someone, and didn't want to leave him."

"Oh." There was silence for about 10 minutes, and then Ginny stood up.

"Well this is going well. I'm going to leave and go to the loo. Behave and don't cause any trouble." Ginny flashed a smirk to Draco and left. She walked down the train until she got to the loo. Ginny went inside and pulled out her purse. She pulled out her mascara and eyeliner, and touched up on her make-up. Ginny pulled out her lip-gloss and put it on. She smacked her lips together and then put the three items away. Ginny left the loo and walked back to the compartment. Ginny opened the door and went back inside. She walked over to where her trunk was and reached up to get a DVD from it. Sitting beneath her trunk was Draco. As she reached up, her shirt came up and showed off her midriff and her belly ring. '_Oh shit, Merlin does she look sexy!'_ Draco did everything he could to stop himself from grabbing her. Ginny found the DVD and sat down.

"Watcha got?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Oh._ 'How to loose a guy in 10 day's'_."

"Oooh. I love that film. It's soo funny," Pansy got up and moved next to Ginny, as did Blaise and Caiden. Draco, not really paying attention, stayed seated where he was.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked back to their compartment.

"Ron, I am sure your sister is fine where ever she may be. She knows how to defend herself. You need to let her do something's on her own. Ginny did go to America for almost 2 months," Hermione said, trying to calm Ron down.

"I know. I just don't want her to get hurt or worse."

"Like 'Mione said, she know how to defend herself. Let's just go inside and rest. We'll see her at the feast."

"Okay. Anyone want to play chess or Exploding Snap?"

"Exploding Snap," responded Hermione and Harry as they all walked into their compartment. They pulled the cards out and started playing the well-known game.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

Ginny glanced at her watch. It was 5 o' clock. '_Time to change into our robes.' _

"Guys leave. Pans and I need to change into our robes." They all groaned but left. Ginny and Pansy quickly changed and let the boys back in. Ginny turned to leave and Pansy grabbed her arm.

"We don't need to leave." Ginny sat back down, as did Pansy. Caiden just looked around.

"Yo, Blaise. Do you have an extra set for me? My old school's robes were green."

"Yea. Here." Blaise handed Caiden the robes.

"Thanks." All 3 guy's took off their shirts, showing the girls their six pack abs, and nice chest muscles_. 'Merlin! He looks so damn fine!'_ Ginny looked at Draco and then away. _**'Don't Gin. Your not allowed. You have to hate him. You're a Weasley.'** 'But he doesn't know that!' '**He will soon enough.' **_Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands, missing out on the rest of the show. Soon the train stopped and all the student's gathered their luggage and got off the train.

"Firs' year ov'r here! Hullo Ginny!" The big man called out, waving.

"Hi Hagrid." Ginny, Pansy, Blaise and Caiden hurried to grab a carriage to themselves. The got in and the horse-less carriages took off.

"Have they always been there?" Pansy asked. Ginny nodded.

"How long have you been able to see them?"

"Two years now. Ever since the ministry incident."

"See what?" A curious Caiden asked.

"Thestrals. There horse-like creatures that feed on meat. Only those who have seen someone die can see them."

"Oh." They arrived at the large castle. Standing in the front of the doors was Professor McGonagall. She was greeting all of the students as they passed through the doors.

"Ms. Weasley. I need to have a word with you and Mr. Vanleeken, after the feast." Ginny nodded and continued walking. They went into the Great Hall.

"Caiden. I think you need to speak to Dumbledore about your sorting. I'm going to go sit down over there." She pointed to the Gryffindor table.

"Pans, see ya tomorrow during Potions."

"See ya Gin N' Tonic." Ginny laughed and shook her head. Ginny walked to the Gryffindor table, aware that half the school population was eyeing her and whispering about her. Ron, who was already seated, glared at all the boy's sitting at the Gryffindor table. Seamus whistled his approval as Ginny sat down next to Ron, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Evening dear brother. How was your train ride? Mine was absolutely smashing."

"Are you done yet?"

"Done?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes. Done talking."

"Oh. I guess. I mean, I can never be done talking, but there isn't much to talk about except that…"

"Virginia!" Ginny spun around as she heard her name being shouted. She saw the person who was shouting her name, running towards her.

"Lori! You're here. Did you know that Caiden is here as well?" Lori nodded and gave Ginny a hug.

"Yea. He told me he was coming, plus I saw him out in the halls. So is this your dashing brother you told me about?" Lori pointed to Ron, who blushed and was smacked by Hermione.

"Yup. And this is his girlfriend Hermione, and his best friend Harry."

"Hullo. Well I have to go see Professor Hodgeman. I was supposed to go see her as soon as I arrived. I'll see ya around chika."

"Later Lori."

* * *

Draco watched as the red head went over to the Gryffindor table. He saw her kiss his worse enemy and felt disgusted. _'She kissed a Weasley. She must be his girlfriend or…oh yes. She's that Ginny girl.' **'I was flirting with a Weasley.'** ' Holy shite! If father was alive and if he found out…**'But he's not alive.' **' She's a Weasely for Merlin's sake. She's a poor, muggle-loving witch.' **'But she's not poor. Not anymore. Remember your broom?'** 'I forgot about that. And it doesn't look like her clothes are that bad. Her father works for the Ministry now.' _Draco turned around in his seat to face the front, the sorting was about to begin. Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and stool. The first years truged in behing Hagrid. McGonagall placed the tattered hat on the stool, in front of the staff table. All the students fell quite to listen to the hat.

_**The time has come,**_

_**House's shall unite.**_

_**Four friends together,**_

_**Made a school **_

_**Where those who were different **_

_**Could learn.**_

_**Godric Gryffindor, Brave and Bold;**_

_**Rowena Ravenclaw, Clever and Smart;**_

_**Salazar Slytherin, Cunning and Sly;**_

_**And Hesta Hufflepuff, took the rest.**_

_**A lion for the brave;**_

_**A raven for the clever;**_

_**A snake for the sly;**_

_**and A badger for them all.**_

_**Join together the four houses shall, **_

_**To defeat the Dark**_

_**Once and for all.**_

_**Let the Sorting Begin.**_

McGonagall unrolled the scroll and read the first name.

"Ainsley, Bailey." A small girl with blond locks came forward and sat upon the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out. The slytherin table clapped and cheered as the first addition sat down. Soon the sorting came to a end with,

"Walton, Bryon," who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore stood up and applauded.

"A few announcements before the feast. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all, hence the name. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you of the things not permitted, including magic between classes. You can view the entire list in front of his office. I would like to introduce to you 3 new professors and some new assistants. Professor Hodgeman is our new Charms professor, and her asssistant will be Lori Wright, a american exchange student. Professor Dryden is our new Runes professor, and Professor Hazilt is our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. His new assistant will be Caiden Vaneelen, also an american exchange student. Our Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy, and our Head Girl will be Hermione Granger. New Prefects will be Camilla Leavis from Ravenclaw, Cobalt Burke from Slytherin, Dayne Orwell from Hufflepuff and Virginia Weasley from Gryffindor. Enjoy." Food appeared on the table and everyone started to dig in. Caiden and Lori went to Ginny and sat down next to her.

"I guess we will be sleeping else where. So how was your week without us?"

"Eventful. I almost got grounded, because I made a anniversary dinner for my parents. Then I snuck out and went dancing at Galvani's, with him." Ginny pointed to Draco, who's back was turned to her.

* * *

_'Ignore the stare. Don't turn to see who it is.' **'You know who it is.'** 'Whatever.'_ Draco was aware of the girl starring at him. He tried to find something to talk about.

"Blaise, you never really told me about your summer...How was it?"

"Well, I spent a lot of time with Gin and Pans. And sometimes Caiden, Amiee, and Lori. Father made me do some deals and that's about it. Oh yea, I spent some time with Landon " Draco wasn't paying attention, as the red head had caught his attention again. Ginny was giggling at something one of her friends had said to her. Soon the feast was over, and the plates cleared. Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Everyone get a good night's sleep and we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Ginny stood up along with Lori and Caiden.

"We need to go and talk to that professor, remember?"

"Oh yea. Let's go to her office. This way. Come on Lori. You too!" Ginny led the way out of the hall and went up the stairs. She took a left and walked down the corridor. As they got to the office, they heard voices.

"We can't tell him. It's for his own good."

"Minerva, Harry has the right to know that his god father is not dead." The voice, Ginny recognized as Remus Lupin's. Ginny held up her finger to her lips and moved closer.

"Remus. Harry has gone a year, and has finally accepted it. We do not need to tell him, and must keep Sirius from making contact. No one must know he is alive. The Dark Lord shall surely kill him if he is found. We must keep it a secret. Now if you will, I need you to leave, as I have some matters to sort out." Ginny and her group retreated a few steps and went back to the office. Ginny knocked on the door.

"Come in and have a seat." They all entered and sat. Ginny glanced around the room and didn't see Remus anywhere's. _'He must have flooed out.'_

"First things first. Do not repeat any of what you heard to anyone. Yes Ms. Weasley, I knew you were there, and no your not in trouble, as long as you keep it a secret. You are here now so I can discuss sleeping arrangements. Ms. Wright, I am assuming you would like to room with Ms. Weasley?" Lori nodded her head.

"Okay now for you Mr. Vanleeken, you can room with Mr. Malfoy. Is that fine with you?" Caiden groaned inwardly, but smiled and said,

"Yes professor."

"Your passwords are _'Gingiber'_ and _'snakeworld'_. Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy are waiting for you in the Great Hall. You are dismissed. Oh and Ms. Weasley, you room is located on the first floor, so you can have quick access to the potions and transfiguration rooms."

"Thank you professor." Ginny, Lori and Caiden stood up and walked downstairs. Blaise was in the Great Hall waiting for them, as well as Pansy and to Ginny's dismay, Draco.

"Night Pansy. Goodnight Blaise, Malfoy. Caiden, you be on your best behavior or I'll..." Ginny said, being cut off by Caiden.

"Do nothing. Your magic doesn't even compare to that of mine. But I'll behave none the less, as long as that one does as well," he said pointing to Draco. Caiden gave Lori and Ginny a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Pansy gave Ginny a hug and wished her a goodnight. Draco just stared at the girls and then was elbowed in the stomach by Pansy. He put a pained look on his face and said,

"What?!" Pansy glared at him.

"Fine, I'll be polite. Goodnight Weasley, Ms. Wright. Is that better?" Draco asked with a smirk. Pansy glared at him.

"Not at all, but it'll do. You best learn your manners Draco, or you won't be hanging out with Blaise and I for too long. Ginny, sorry for his behavior. He needs to shape up some, but we'll fix that in no time. See you tomorrow at breakfast. You'll be sitting with us right?" Ginny nodded.

"Sure. Well Lors and I gotta go find our accommodations, so we'll see ya at breakfast. Lotta love. Kiss Kiss. Bye." Ginny grabbed Lori by her elbow and dragged her out of the hall. Lori gave her a weird look, raising her right eyebrow in question.

"What was that all about?" Ginny continued pulling Lori down the hall. Lori dug her heel into the floor, refusing to move.

"Not right now. I'll tell you once we get into the room." Lori stayed put.

"Wizards promise?" Ginny sighed, knowing she would not win no matter what.

"Fine, wizards promise. Now can we get going?" Lori nodded and followed behind Ginny.


End file.
